Hannah Montana and the Power of Five
by Silly Ann Joker
Summary: SEE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP OF CHAPTER NINE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Miley Halliwell**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Miles, there's something I need to tell you!" Robby Ray Stewart announced the day after his daughters 14th birthday.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Miley asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Your not gonna like this, Bud, but it's true." Robby started, trying to stall for more time to keep his little girls innocence.

"What is it?" The young brunette asked, now getting worried. "Did something happen? Where's Jackson? Is he okay?"

"It's not about Jackson, it's about you." Robby was now looking everywhere but at Miley who appeared to be more confused than ever.

"What about me?"

"When your mother and I were younger, and before Jackson was born there were some bad people that wanted her dead because of what she did." He started explaining. "Your mother was a demon hunter who tracked down lower-level demons and vanquished them so they couldn't hurt anyone else. And shortly after we were married a very powerful demon came after her for vanquishing one of his minions, she got injured very badly and barely got away from the demon alive. The reason she did survive is because a woman named Patty came and vanquished the demon, then healed your mother, somehow." Robby paused, looking at Miley for the first time. "Patty explained to us that she was a witch in her former life and still had witch powers in addition to having gained whitelighter powers after she was killed by an upper-level demon in the seventies, and was granted the special powers for doing a lot of good in her life and saving other innocent people. She told us that the Elders – the people who were in charge of all the good magical people – had sent her to spy on the most powerful demon of all of them under a glamour charm, so she could inform the Elders of any upcoming major threats to the side of good magic."

Robby sighed, and took his daughters hands in his, looking her in the eye and preparing himself to tell the biggest secret of his life.

"The reason I'm telling you all this is because Patty Halliwell – the witch/whitelighter – and the demon she was spying on who was known as Flame are your biological parents." He braced himself for whatever reaction she might have only to have her start laughing.

"Good one, Dad, my biological parents are a witch and a demon." She said between her giggles.

"Miley, I know it's a shock, but I swear on my life that it is one hundred percent true. Once the Elders found out that Patty had romantic relations with the demon they took her off the spying job, and by that time you were around 18 months old and a very powerful young witch/whitelighter/demon. You were living with Patty and Flame in the Underworld when it happened and they knew the Elders would probably kill you if they found out you existed. That's when she came back to us, she told us that she had bound your powers and that it was best for all parties if your were raised away from magic so you could live a normal life. She begged me and your mother to take you, to raise you." Robby glanced at Miley again and she wasn't laughing this time as distant memories flooded her brain. "Your name was Pacey then and she said that to keep you safe and protected we would have to change your name so that no-one would suspect you to be a Halliwell. Susan and I had been trying to have another baby for about a year and she always wanted a daughter named Miley so that's what we named you. Miley Ray Stewart."

"I-I-I remember!" Miley stuttered, her usually sparkling blue eyes filling with tears.

"We promised Patty that we would tell you the truth about everything when you were old enough to make your own decisions and be able to handle it."

"What decisions?" Miley asked, through her fogged clouded brain.

"Weather you wanted to go learn to control your powers with your biological family in San Francisco, or if you wanted to keep your powers bound and stay away from your sisters."

"I have sisters?"

"Four, all older! If I remember correctly, their names are; Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige."

"Can I think about it? I don't want to decide something without considering all my options." Miley asked, looking up into the eyes that she always thought her were the replica of.

"Of course you can, Bud. Take all the time you need."

_**Power of Five**_

"Miley, what's wrong with you? You've been out of it all day." Miley's best friend, Lilly Truscott asked the next day when they were walking home from school with their other best friend Oliver Oken.

"I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind." Miley replied, shrugging off her friends worries.

"Like what?" Lilly asked, confusion written on her face, thinking Miley shared everything with her.

"Just wondering what it would feel like to suddenly find out your not who you thought you were." Miley edited, as she walked up to her front door and waved goodbye to her friends.

"What does she mean?" Oliver questioned Lilly as the two headed to their respective houses.

"She means; she found out who she is and now would be the most opportune time to strike, because she knows who she is and is therefore classed as a high profile witch, and she doesn't have her powers so she's defenceless." Lilly explained to her rather idiotic demon friend, her eyes shading darker at the thought of a high profile kill to elevate her status form border-line mortal to upper-level demon.

_**Power of Five**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Oh, good you're here." The spectral image of Penny Halliwell sighed as she appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor one seemingly random Sunday night.

"Oh, hi, Mrs Halliwell." 21-year-old Billie Jenkins greeted the ghost that was frequently showing up for one reason or another. "What can I do for you today?"

"You could go and tell my granddaughters that I wish to see them, please." Penny replied, and Billie nodded before abandoning her perch at the pedestal in the middle of the room where she had been studying the _Book of Shadows_, which was the Halliwell's ancient book of everything magical.

Two minutes later the young blonde returned with all three Halliwell sisters, their husbands, and their children.

"Hey, Grams!" Paige, the youngest of the sisters – and also the half-whitelighter of the family, hugged her grandmother first before allowing the other two to greet her as well.

"So what's going on?" Leo Wyatt, Pipers husband, asked after all the pleasantries were exchanged.

"What, a dead woman can't visit her family without having a reason?" Penny questioned, slightly defensively.

"When it's you, no!" Phoebe stated dryly, causing Penny to frown slightly.

"Hmph! Well, your mother and I have some things we wish to discuss with all of you."

"Mom's coming?" Piper, the eldest of the three sisters asked, happy surprise showing on her face.

"I'm already here." Patty Halliwell announced as she appeared in a flurry of greyish/white lights.

"Mom!" Three voices cried at the same time and the sisters all went to hug her, bringing Penny into it with them. The reason for the different reactions to their dead family members showing up was that they were aloud to summon their Grams any time they wanted, but could only summon their mother in extreme cases.

"Hello, my girls." Patty smiled, whilst Penny just stood in the middle of a hug frowning.

"We've greeted each other, now let's get on with the reason we're all here." Penny said, disentangling herself from the tangle of arms and bodies.

"You really know how to kill a mood, mother." Patty grouched, folding her arms as everyone separated again.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, as the mood grew sober, and she sat down on the couch with her twin daughters, Pandora and Paris.

"You have another sister." Grams said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, very subtle, mother." Patty mumbled.

"What do you mean we have another sister?" Piper demanded.

"After my death the Elders sent me under glamour as a spy to the underworld and whilst I was spying on the Source things happened and we had a child together." Patty admitted, seeing no point in holding anything back anymore.

"Is that even possible?" Paige questioned, scrunching her face up.

"Apparently it is." Penny piped up.

"At the time the Elders made me a whitelighter, so your other sister is half demon, quarter witch, quarter whitelighter." Patty informed, "I stayed with Pacey and Flame for roughly four years – under the promise that I wouldn't come see you girls. When the Elders found out about my romance with Flame they pulled me back as a spy, not knowing that we had an 18-month-old child together, and I was forced to give her up to some people who I had met previously in Tennessee."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Phoebe asked, setting her one-year-old daughter Patience on the floor with her cousins.

"Her adopted father, Robby Ray, told her the truth earlier today, and I have my suspicions that there is at least one demon spying on her and waiting to kill her." The Charmed Ones dead mother told them.

"Miley, her new whitelighters and one of their other charges, and an added guard may be arriving here sometime in the next two weeks."

"Okay, saying we accept all of this, how do we know who they are when they come?" Piper asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll recognise all of them." Penny said, before glaring at the roof of the attic.

"We have to go now girls, but remember; we love you and Miley's guard are your friends." Patty hugged the three sisters before her and her mother disappeared the same way they came.

_**~~~~~The Power of Five~~~~~**_

"Dude, I vanquished your friend, don't make me vanquish you!" 14-year-old Jake Ryan was in the middle of a fight with a group of darklighters and lower-level demons.

"Lucky shot, kid! But you're outnumbered, 8 to 1." One of the darklighters snarled right before he exploded from within.

"Who's next?" Jake asked, turning to the remaining 7 who all charged him at once.

Jake used his powers over the wind to deflect most of the darklighter arrows and fireballs being thrown at him, and dodged the rest, whilst exploding the demons one by one with his powers.

"First stop; Hollywood, California!" Kyle Brody announced as he orbed into the room Jake was in, with two other people.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy demanded, raising his hands in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Friends!" The woman of the group said with her hands up in surrender as she stepped closer to him.

"Stay away or you won't live to regret it." Jake warned, blinking to clear his vision and whipping an unusual amount of sweat from his brow.

"How very dramatic." The second man muttered under his breath.

"We're not here to hurt you; we're here to take you to safety." The woman told Jake who was trying to glare at her venomously.

"I'm safe where I am." He bit out.

"If you're so safe here, why do you have a darklighter arrow in your leg?" Jakes eyes darted down to his legs, the site of which was his right leg bloody and sporting a broken darklighter arrow sticking out of it at an odd angle.

Jake fell onto the floor and started to reach for the arrow, he snapped the broken end off, before dropping it and holding the hand he had used close to his chest as if he had injured it.

"Let me!" The woman knelt down and pulled the rest of the arrow out, causing Jake to clutch at his leg painfully and cry out. "Andy!"

The second man stepped forward and hesitantly knelt in front of Jake and placing his hands over the wound. Andy's hands emitted a golden yellow light and Jakes wound slowly started to heal and his pain was reduced.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded once more, when Andy backed off after healing him, scrambling to his feet.

"Andy and Kyle are whitelighters and I'm a witch, and we're here to take you somewhere where you'll be safe from any demons that come after you." The woman replied.

"How do I know you are who you say you are and not demons yourselves?"

"Do you sense any evil in any of us?" Kyle asked, sounding bored, as he picked a C.D lying on the coffee table and looking through the songs on the back.

"Give me that!" Jake snapped, taking the _Hannah Montana_ C.D out of his hands and putting it over by his computer.

"If you don't believe us, we can you orb Up There and ask the Elders and they'll tell the same thing we just told you." Andy offered, and the blonde teenager sighed in defeat.

"Where are you taking me?" Jake conceded out loud.

"First we have to go get someone else, and then we're going to San Francisco." The woman Jake would later learn to Prue Halliwell said and he nodded.

"Just let me go pack some things and I'll be ready." He said before walking into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_**~~~~~The Power of Five~~~~~**_

"What can I do for you?" Robby Ray asked the four people outside when he answered the door later that night; it had taken Jake several hours to decide what to pack.

"We're looking for Robby Ray Stewart!" Kyle told the man.

"Well ya found him." Robby said looking a little more than confused as to why there were four people looking for him at 9:00 o'clock at night.

"Mr. Stewart my name is Prue Halliwell." Prue introduced and Robby's face first showed shock, then understanding, followed by sadness.

"You're here for Miley, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question but Prue still answered.

"Yes!"

"I'll go get her so we can all talk to her together." Robby said and opened the door wider to let the two men, one woman, and one boy into his home.

"Who are you?" A girl's voice asked from the stairs when Robby returned, and everyone turned to look at the young brunette teenager standing at the bottom of steps.

Jakes mouth went dry and he got a funny feeling in his stomach when he saw her, she was standing there dressed in her pyjamas and wearing absolutely no make-up, and she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, he was sure his eyes must have been bugging out of his head from the strange look she gave him but he didn't care.

"I'm Prue Halliwell, this is Andy Trudeau and Kyle Brody, and that's Jake Ryan." Prue made the introductions.

"Prue Halliwell, as in Patty Halliwell's daughter, Prue Halliwell?" Miley asked slowly and Prue nodded softly.

"We're here to-" Prue started.

"Talk me into going God knows where with you and leaving my family?" The younger girl guessed, slight anger appearing in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"It's for your own safety." Andy said, bracing himself for a blow-up.

"Safety?" Miley repeated incredulously. "I'm perfectly safe where I am."

"Do you know the truth about who you are?" Prue asked.

"My Dad told me this afternoon."

"Then you should be able to understand why it's dangerous for you to stay here without protection. You're in constant danger because of who you are and what your blood linage is." Prue told her seriously.

"You've probably had demons spying on you since you were a little kid, waiting for you to find out so they can have the privilege of killing a Halliwell sister. Added to the fact that you probably have half of the underworld after you now, you're also defenceless because your powers are bound."

"I don't care! This is my home, this is my family and I'm not leaving just because people I've never me before think something bad could happen." Miley argued.

"We _know_ something bad is going to happen soon if we don't do something to prevent it."

"Well whatever you decide to do, leave me out of it. Now goodnight!" Miley said, before turning on her heal and marching back upstairs, five pairs of eyes following her every step of the way.

The next morning on her way to school Miley was joined by Kyle and Andy who followed her right into the school grounds, not even bothering to be discreet about it. That was of course after she had blatantly ignored Prue and Jake who were sitting in the living room when she came downstairs for breakfast. By the time school let out Kyle and Andy had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen as she walked home with her two best friends who were commenting about her weird behaviour all day.

"They're demons." Were the words she was greeted with when she walked in the front door.

"And I'm half demon, so what's your point?" Miley shot back automatically, before pausing and turning and facing Prue. "Who are demons?"

"Lilly and Oliver!" The older witch replied. "Jake trailed you home under invisibility and one of his powers is sensing evil."

"Well until they try to kill me, they're just my best friends who are a little stupid at times." Miley sat down on the couch and started taking her homework out of her backpack. "And stop following me."

"We're not going to stop until you come with us so we know you're safe." Prue said, picking up Miley's math book and flipping through it. "And them attacking you may be sooner than you think."

"I don't think it's ever going to happen." Prue picked up Miley's sheet of math problems and stared at it for a few seconds.

"How do they expect a 14-year-old to be able to do all these?"

"With our minds." Miley frowned, snatching her homework back and taking her books upstairs to her room.

_**~~~~~The Power of Five~~~~~**_

After Jake had followed Miley into the house he went upstairs to get away from the intoxicating brunette.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a few minutes later, dropping her books on the end of her bed and sitting on the other end, staring at him.

"I figured you wouldn't need a guard of four people to watch you do your homework, so I came up here to chill." He lied, turning in her desk chair so that he was on it backwards, so she couldn't see the little problem he had been trying to will away.

"Yeah, well I don't need any guard to watch me do my homework, so why don't you run along and go film your T.V show?" Miley suggested glaring.

"We're on a two month break till next season starts filming." He shrugged.

"Well then go hang out with your friends or something and leave me alone." She snapped, standing and glaring as she walked over to her closet.

"They're busy." He said, watching carefully as she took a very revealing bikini out of her closet and started toward her esnuite bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"To change so I can go to the beach and relax – away from anything to do with magic." Miley answered, shutting her bathroom door behind her.

When she came out, Jake was sitting in the same spot looking at all the pictures of Miley with her friends and family that were scattered around her room, only now he was wearing a pair of board shorts and had a towel sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Miley demanded up seeing his new attire.

"I'm not gonna let you go off by yourself when there are a bunch of demons running around after your head, two of which you seem to trust." Jake said, standing and holding his towel in front of him as Miley got hers and stalked out her bedroom door.

"I'm going to the beach." She told her Dad when she got downstairs.

"He probably won't come back unharmed."

"Have fun, and think about what they're saying." Robby replied as the two teenagers exited through the back door that led straight to the beach.

"Does he know what you wear at the beach?" Jake asked when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Yes!" Miley muttered.

"Does he know how much it shows?"

"He hasn't complained yet." She said avoiding the question as best she could. "And keep your eyes to yourself."

Miley led the Jake to a deserted part of the beach where they couldn't even see anyone else, and she spread her towel out on the white sand and started to take her cover-up clothes off.

"Wow!" Jake whispered to himself, his eyes automatically scanning Miley's body, taking in everything he saw with great appreciation.

"I said to keep your eyes to yourself." Miley glared, disgusted, snapping Jake out of his ogling.

"My job is to watch you and make sure nothing bad happens to you." He said, trying to stop his eyes from wondering her body again.

Jake laid his towel next to Miley's and took his shirt off, lying next to her where she was on her back with her eyes shut, tanning.

"If you insist on staring at me non-stop, could at least wake me in half an hour?" She requested, turning her head slightly in Jakes direction, though not opening her eyes.

"Sure!" He agreed, propping himself up on one arm to get a better look at her figure again.

After ten minutes Jake lay back down and just stared at Miley's peaceful face, memorizing everything about her that he could.

After a while of silence Miley woke up from her light nap and saw her supposed 'Guard' asleep on his towel beside her.

"Wow!" Miley whispered, repeating Jake from earlier, as she looked over his impressive body, from his handsome face, to his hard and tan chest and abs, to another part of his anatomy that wasn't sleeping like the rest of him. She bit her bottom lip and unconsciously started to reach out to touch him in all his perfect ness. Just before her finger tips were about to graze across his chest she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand back.

"Get a grip!" She muttered to herself, shaking her head.

Miley reached up behind her back to undo her bikini top to tan her back, before pausing and glancing at Jake to make sure he really was asleep. After making sure that he was, she quickly untied the knot and held the front of her bikini in place as she lay down on her stomach so she wouldn't get a tan line on her back that would be totally out of place.

Seeing as Jake was asleep and she was otherwise alone, Miley took the opportunity to do what her Dad had suggested and think about what she should do with her future.

To go learn magic? Or to stay with her family? They are the questions.

If she stayed with her Dad and brother, they would be in danger.

If she went to fulfil her magical destiny and be with her biological family, she'd be putting complete strangers in danger.

In the end she came up with more reasons to stay in Malibu than to go with her sister, the whitelighters and Jake, and yet she already knew deep down what she would decide in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Miley had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that's she didn't notice when Jake woke up and it started to get dark, and so she nearly jumped out of her skin when Jake cleared his throat.

"We should probably be getting back to your house." He said, blushing a deep red as he looked everywhere but at her.

"Yeah!" Miley agreed, and was about to sit up when she remember her top was undone. "Uh, Jake?" She mumbled, her cheeks burning red.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her for the first time.

"I……..Uh……… C-can you……….Um…….Help me………With my top?" Miley asked, not looking at Jake for his reaction.

"Um……..Sure!" His voice cracked a little and a few seconds later Miley felt his hesitant hands on her back, carefully tying the two strings on her top back together. "It's…Uh…..Done!"

"Thanks!" Miley blushed again and the two teenagers rolled up their towels and started back to the house. "Hey, Jake?" Miley stopped just outside the back door.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

"Can-can you not tell my Dad and Jackson about….Back there?"

"Sure!" Jake promised and Miley sighed in relief. "You know, Miley, I'm not a bad guy, I'm not gonna run off and tell every-one all your secrets, or invade your privacy or anything like that."

"Thanks, Jake!" Miley smiled a genuine smile up at him.

"Hey, Miles!" Robby greeted when the teenagers walked in the door.

" Jake, Andy and Kyle are waiting for you at your place, so Prue's gonna stay here tonight."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart!" Jake said politely, smirking at Miley's groan of annoyance that she still had a guard.

"I'm gonna go get ready for dinner." Miley told Robby who nodded and went back to stirring something in a large pot. "See you later, Jake!" She smiled before darting upstairs.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Jake." Robby told the boy who looked a little uncomfortable to be in the same room alone with him.

"Thanks, but I really should be getting back home before the guys start looking for me." Jake said nervously. "Tell Miley I said 'bye'." Jake quickly muttered before orbing out, confusing Robby to no extent.

_**~~~~~The Power of Five~~~~~**_

"Prue?" Miley asked, entering her bedroom after washing up, to see the older brunette sitting at her desk with a sheet of paper and a series of books all around her.

"Hey, Miley!" Prue greeted, looking up from whatever she was doing as Miley went to her closet to get some clothes to change into.

"I'll just be a second, but then I want to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?" Prue asked when Miley came out of her bathroom.

"I've made my decision – and I bet you already knew what it was going to be – but I want to talk to my Dad and Jackson first, and I want to wait till the end of the week to leave." Miley said, and Prue smiled happily at her win.

"I'm sure we could wait till the end of the week, but that means we're going to have to keep following you to keep you safe." She warned.

"I guess that's the best I can do." Miley conceded.

That night Robby and Miley – with some help from Prue – explained everything to Jackson, who at first was in denial, but after Miley told them her decision, the two males were sad but started to accept it by the end of the night.

At about 2:00 in the morning when despite the hour Miley was still awake, Miley's bedroom filled with bright blue and white lights.

"The alarms around the house were just activated." Andy said when he materialized.

"BOO!" Lilly yelled as she burst through the door, Oliver hot on her heals.

"Was uuuuuuuuuup?" Oliver yelled, shaking his head around in a crazy way.

"We're here to kill you!" Lilly announced cheerfully.

"Say 'cheese'!" Oliver ordered as soon as Lilly stopped talking, taking out a camera and snapping a picture of Miley's surprised face.

"Now why don't you two turned around and go back to whoever you report to and tell them that Miley has a guard, and the next demon to come near her gets dusted." Prue suggested, surprising Lilly and Oliver. "Andy!" She whispered to her high-school sweetheart. "Take Miley back to Kyle and Jake, I'll deal with these two."

"Wait!" Miley spoke just before Andy was about to orb the two of them.

"Miley-" Prue began.

"I just want to know why?" She whispered, looking at the two demons she thought were her best and most loyal friends.

"You're a Halliwell!" Oliver answered as if it were obvious.

"We kill you, we get rewarded." Lilly clarified.

When Andy orbed the two of them out of Miley's room she had tears in her eyes, and as soon as they materialized she collapsed on the couch next to Jake at started crying softly to herself. Jake hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small figure in a comforting hug.

"Andy, come get me, please!" Prue's voice said from nowhere, and the afore mentioned whitelighter orbed away and back with a matter of seconds.

"The sooner we get her out of here the better and safer for everyone."

"B-b-but what about J-Jackson and Daddy?" Demanded through her sobs into Jakes chest. "You said I could stay till the end of the week."

"That may not be possible." Prue said, kneeling down in front of the couch, and putting her hand on Miley's knee in a comforting way. "Those two were just the messengers, there are going to be more coming, and they're going to get more powerful every time we vanquish them."

"Please?" Miley begged, turning her tearstained face on Prue.

"I'll take her back to her house whilst you guys figure something out." Jake told the adults and orbed away with Miley in his arms, surprising all four of them.

"H-how did you do that?" Miley asked when they were back sitting on her bed, momentarily forgetting about having to leave her family.

"No-one knows this, but I'm half whitelighter; my Mom was a whitelighter and my Dad was her charge, it was a forbidden romance so they never told anyone who could object. I'm half witch/half whitelighter."

"Why haven't you told the others?"

"They never asked, they probably just think I'm all witch, but I'd tell them if they did ask."

"Do you think I'm gonna be evil?" Miley asked barely above a whisper.

"Why would you be evil?" Jake questioned, honestly surprised.

"Because I'm half demon."

"You're too naturally good to be evil, no matter what background the majority of your magic is from."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime! Now I think you should get some sleep."

Miley reluctantly lay down in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin, whilst at the same time snuggling into Jakes side.

"Are you humming Hannah Montana?" She asked sleepily after a few seconds, recognising _'I Got Nerve'_ from her album.

"I may be able to act but I can't sing, sorry." Jake apologized.

"It's okay, I like it." Miley mumbled and a few seconds later, Jake found himself lightly stroking sleeping Miley's arm.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Were the words Miley and Jake woke up to later that morning, causing both teenagers to jump out of their doze, and Miley accidentally push Jake off her bed where he had been sleeping in a sitting position still holding her, which in turn caused her to fall on top of him as he went down.

"Sorry!" They both mumbled as they got to their feet, blushing.

"Daddy?" Miley asked, wiping sleep from her eyes, as she looked at her father who was glaring daggers at Jake and hold a bullhorn in his hand.

"Why don't you go downstairs and have some breakfast, Bud?" Robby suggested, never taking his eyes off a now scared Jake.

"Daddy, he didn't do anything wrong, he was just-" Miley began, but her father cut her off.

"Miley, I just want to _talk_ to Jake." He said slowly, and Miley reluctantly started towards her bedroom door, mouthing _sorry_ to Jake before she left.

"Listen up, boy, if I ever catch you like that with my little girl again I will hunt you down and not even magic will save from me." Robby started in a low and dangerous voice. "And if you ever even so much as _think_ about hurting her, your gonna get hurt so bad you'll wish your ancestors were never born."

"Yes, sir!" Jake answered quickly; more scared of a mortal father, than of any demon he had ever faced before.

"Glad we understand each other, now why don't you go get someone who _won't_ try to sleep with my daughter to watch her today?"

"Yes, sir! I'm on my way, sir!" Jake said and orbed out as soon as the words were out of his mouth

"Where's Jake?" Miley demanded as soon as Robby came down the stairs alone, Kyle was already sitting on the couch.

"Probably hiding on the other side of the planet by now." Kyle smirked, and Miley glared at her father, who didn't look the least bit guilty.

"You're 14, Miley; the only person that should be in your bed is you." Robby growled, and Jackson – who had been eating his cereal at the table – snapped his head up.

"He was just there because Lilly and Oliver tried to kill me last night and the others were talking about what to do." Miley defended.

"He was a hormonal teenage boy, and he was alone in the same room as you all night, in your bed." Robby countered.

"It's not like he did anything wrong, he was just there to make sure no-one else tried to kill me."

"Well, he didn't do a very good job considering he fell asleep."

"I'm going to get ready for school." Miley bit out at her father, not entirely sure why she was getting so defensive of a boy she'd only met two nights ago.

As Miley passed her desk on the way to her closet, she got a look at what Prue had been doing the night before and her mouth dropped open; her math homework was sitting on the table, completely filled out. She picked it up and looked at it before running back downstairs to Kyle.

"Do that weird disappearing thing and go get Prue." She all but ordered, still clutching her math homework.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked frantically, searching every visible part of Miley for injuries.

"You did my homework?" Miley demanded, holding up the sheets in her right hand.

"Your upset because someone else did your homework for you?" Jackson asked incredulously, speaking for the first time.

"They're my High School placement practise sheets." Miley replied, angrily. "And they're all _wrong_."

"You got High School math wrong?" Kyle sniggered at Prue, who snatched the papers out of Miley's hand and studied them, Kyle reading over her shoulder.

"Why are you doing High School math?" Prue asked, trying to steer the questions away from her.

"The school wants her to skip a few grades and she has placement exams all week to see what year she'll go into." Jackson provided proudly.

"What am I going to do about school when we have to skip town?" Miley asked in sudden realisation.

"Magic School." Prue replied easily. "It teaches young witches how to use their magic properly and responsibly, and also teaches all the normal subjects that a school should provide, and it's safe to boot."

"That's a lot to do, and there'll probably be a lot more homework as well." Robby said to himself, getting worried about his daughter.

"And I have other responsibilities as well." Miley added her eyes downcast, at the thought of not being able to continue her double life as international superstar Hannah Montana.

"We'll figure something out after the Christmas break." Prue said.

"Can I come here for Christmas?" Miley asked, spinning to face Prue and Kyle, her eyes pleading with them to say yes.

"We'll see." Was all Kyle gave her in way of a response.

"Well, I should get to school now." Miley sighed, slightly defeated, starting slowly back up the stairs.

"Hey, Miley!" A voice surprised her when she shut her door behind her.

"Jake!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for before; I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that, and I probably got you into trouble." Jake said sincerely.

"That's really sweet, Jake. But I didn't get into trouble, and you have nothing to apologise for." Miley smiled, still not understanding her draw to the blond actor. "And shouldn't you be at school or something?" She added as an after-thought.

"I go to Magic School, and they broke up for Christmas break last week." Jake shrugged, picking up Bearie Bear off the mess of Miley's blankets on her bed. "I didn't imagine you to still sleep with a teddy bear."

"I've had Bearie since I was three." Miley replied a little defensively, reaching out to pet the golden brown bear as she passed to her dresser, then closet.

"Bearie?" Jake smirked.

"I was three, and he's a bear." Miley replied as if it were obvious, before she went into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When Miley came out of her bathroom twenty minutes later, Jake wolf whistled at her, from his new position on the edge of her now-made bed.

"I Like! And so will every other with eyes at your school." Jake nodded in approval, but that turned into a frown at the end.

Miley was wearing a black and white mini-skirt, a white singlet with a purple sleeveless top over it, and her hair was in school-girl pigtails on top of her head.

"Didn't I tell you something about keeping your eyes to yourself yesterday?"

"Yes, but you never said anything about keeping my opinions to myself, and if you'll notice my eyes are still in my head."

Miley rolled her eyes at him and walked over to her dresser, taking out a pair of knee-high socks with sparkling purple lines around the tops and sitting on her bed next to Jake to put them on before she put her joggers on.

"So did the others happen to tell you what they came up with to keep here till the end of the week – or even if I get to stay that long?" Miley asked as she got her books together and started putting them in her bag.

"Two of us at all times, switching every 12 hours." Jake informed her as the two started walking downstairs. "And after this morning I have from seven am to seven pm."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"I miss you guys already!" Miley sniffed a week after the Jake incident, standing in from of Robby and Jackson, trying to say goodbye.

"I miss you, too, Bud!" Robby said, clearing his throat a few times and blinking rapidly, hoping his little girl wouldn't see him cry.

"I love you!" She sobbed, flinging her arms around them in the tightest embrace she could give.

"We love you, too, Miles!" Jackson whispered, trying to will himself not to cry.

"I'll call everyday!" Miley promised, kissing them each on the cheek.

"I love you guys!" She let them out of her grasp and turned and ran onto the back porch and into Jakes arms.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked softly, reaching out for her newly discovered little sister.

Miley nodded and buried her head in Jakes chest, he wrapped his arms around her small frame in a comforting hug.

"Let's go, Andy!" Prue sighed, holding her high school sweethearts hand before the two orbed away in a swirl of sparkling blue-ish/white lights.

Kyle shot the two teenagers a pained look before following the others with all of Miley's luggage.

"You ready?" Jake whispered to Miley, absently stroking her soft brown hair.

"Yes!" She mumbled into his shirt whilst shaking her head 'no'. Jake sighed and followed Andy and Kyle's orbs and finding himself and Miley in the middle of an old Victorian foyer filled with people.

"Freeze!" A strange female voice ordered and Miley turned in Jakes arms as he looked up from her to see a group of three brunette women with brown eyes and one blonde with brown eyes standing in fighting stances in front of them.

Jake quickly looked around thinking he'd followed the wrong orb only to Prue, Andy and Kyle standing next to him and Miley.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from witch to strange woman to whitelighter, his first instinct being to protect to frightened girl in his arms.

"Miley, Jake, these are my sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige and Billie Jenkins." Prue introduced, her hands raised in surrender the entire time.

"I don't know who you are, but our sister is _dead_!" The one named Piper, who looked to be the oldest - and most affected by the thought of her 'dead' sister - snapped and Miley's eyes widened.

"_What_?" She gasped, looking back and forth between Prue and Piper, waiting for an explanation.

"Our sister, Prue, died seven years ago, or didn't she tell you that?" Piper said and that was the last thing Miley heard before everything went black and she went limp against Jake.

"I told you something bad would happen if we weren't here when they arrived." A familiar female voice reprimanded when a swirl of white-ish lights revealed two women who looked to be mother and daughter appeared in the middle of both sides - it was the daughter who had spoken.

"Yes, well, we're here now!" The mother replied, looking around the room at the five sisters, two whitelighters, Billie and Jake, who had manoeuvred Miley into his arms so he was holding her bridal-style.

"Piper, un-freeze Andrew and Kyle!" She ordered and upon further inspection Jake noticed that the two older men were in fact frozen stiff.

"Now!" The daughter said when no-one moved.

_**Power of Five**_

"So, that was a nice little embrace you and Sleeping Beauty were in when you arrived." Billie said conversationally, smirking at Jake who was sitting on the couch with Miley's head in his lap and hour later.

After a lot of shouting Piper had finally unfrozen Andy and Kyle and now Penny, Patty and Prue were explaining everything to the other sisters who had refused to leave Miley and Jake alone and so had Billie stay with them in the living room whilst they talked in the kitchen.

"Her entire life has been destroyed in a week, she needed a hug." Jake defended himself, absently stroking her silky brown locks.

"So, under any other circumstance you wouldn't hug her if you had the chance?" The older blonde asked, seeming actually curious.

"If I had the chance I wouldn't let her go!" Jake replied honestly after searching Billies eyes for something to hint she would tell the press if he told her.

"You like her?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she asked that question.

"I liked her from the second I laid my eyes on her - it's been a week now - she's perfect."

"That's sweet, Jake, but _nobody's perfect_." Miley eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes seemed to be leaning towards blue today.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, hoping to avoid the subject of emotions.

"Like I just found out one of the sisters I never knew I had has been dead for seven years and I'll never see my Dad or brother ever again." Miley replied, sitting up rubbing her eyes childishly. "What did I miss?"

"The others are explaining everything to your other sisters and your biological mother and grandmother are in the kitchen with them." Jake answered, smiling at her when she scooted over next to him.

"I thought Prue said they were dead?" A look of confusion crossed her face.

"So's Prue!" Billie muttered and Miley snapped her eyes to her.

"And you _will_ see your Dad and Jackson again, you just have to stay away until you can control your powers." Jake tried to comfort. "Can I get you anything?"

"Beary?" She requested in a small voice, wanting the one thing that connected her to happier, blissfully ignorant times as a child in Tennessee.

"Oh, good, you're up!" The three young witches/whitelighters/demon turned to see Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Kyle and three men Miley and Jake didn't recognise. "I think it's time to unbind your powers now." It was Patty that was speaking and at the mention of power - potentially very dangerous considering her demon blood - Miley grew uneasy and Jake took her small hand in his bigger one and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What do I have to do?" She finally asked, feeling everyone's eyes on her as she stood up.

"We think if all five of you are connected your powers will unbind like Paige's did." Penny voiced their theory and Miley took a deep breath before walking over to the sisters.

"And the nightmare becomes reality." She muttered to herself, soft enough that no-one else heard as she made her way to the older four.

When Miley reached the small group she reluctantly linked hands with Prue and Paige and Piper and Phoebe each put a hand on her arms causing a slight supernatural wind to sweep through the old Victorian house and flutter the ends of their hair. A light tingling ran through Miley's body as something hidden unlocked itself from deep inside her, a warm, pleasant feeling coming over her as her powers were unbound.

Phoebe gasped and Miley snapped her eyes open to see everyone staring at still, though now there seemed to be another reason behind the weird looks.

"What?" She asked, dropping Paige and Prue's hands and turning away from their stares.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Patty muttered, her eyes locked on something on her youngest daughters face.

"What is it?" Miley demanded, now a little panicked, feeling her face for any differences. "What happened to me?"

"It's not really anything _big_!" Jake said slowly, getting up walking over to her, he held up his hands and orbed a mirror into them, holding it in front of Miley's face.

"It's a magical birthmark." Patty explained as Miley's eyes locked on the small gold, sparkly heart the size of a thumbnail just under her right eye and a little to the right. "They're very rare, one in about a million witches have them, they usually just look like normal birthmarks."

"Great!" She gently touched the heart, her eyes going wide. "How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't!" Patty replied as Jake lowered the mirror, smiling weakly at her. "It's as much a part of you as your magic is, the only way to remove it would be to completely remove your magic."

"So I'm stuck with this thing for the rest of my life?"

"Yes!"

"I feel dizzy!" Miley muttered, swaying a little on her feet before passing out again, Jake moved quickly, orbing the mirror away and jumping forward to catch her before she fell.

"She's two for two so far." Billie said as Jake picked Miley up again.

"Is there somewhere I can take her so she can be comfortable?" Jake asked, glancing up from her soft features.

"Yeah, we bought the house next door, 1327, Miley's room is the entire attic." Prue answered and Jake quietly orbed out.

The attic of 1327 Prescott Street had plain soft pink walls, a queen-sized bed in the middle of the wall opposite the door that had white bedspread, there were bedside tables on either side of the bed and had lamps, the wardrobe was the entire right wall and had a sliding door, there was a desk on the other wall with a chair and computer with a bookshelf next to it, a door in the left corner closest to the door that led downstairs was hiding a private bathroom. Overall the room was a good, comfortable one, but still quite plain and empty.

"You're gonna be okay, Miley!" Jake whispered, pressing his lips softly to her forehead after he set her down on her bedspread.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Ohhh... My head hurts!" Miley mumbled to herself as she started to wake up, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Doesn't surprise me!" A male voice said from her right and she sat up, snapping her eyes open and turned to see Jake Ryan sitting at her bedside. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and why she was there, her eyes filling with understanding when she did.

"You passed out twice in two hours."

"Yeah, well, you try finding out your long lost sister is dead and

you're a freak - even to magical people." She shot back, running a hand through her messy hair in attempt to tame it slightly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone in case you woke up in a strange room and freaked out." Jake replied and Miley looked around her new bedroom.

"Thanks!" She gave him a small half smile. "How long was I out this time?"

"About an hour!" Jake said after glancing at his watch. "You want something to eat or drink or something?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little hungry himself after noticing it was lunch time.

"Sure!" Miley nodded, standing and following Jake out of her room and the two fell into a silence as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Did you mean what you said before?" She suddenly asked, her eye widening when she realized she said it out loud.

"What part?" He asked, thinking of when she woke up the first time when he had been talking to Billie.

"That you like me." Miley finally replied after about a minute of silent contemplation, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Yeah!" He muttered, not looking at her as they finally reached the kitchen after going into the living room, dining room and an office looking for it.

"Oh!"

"It's okay that you don't feel the same way." Jake said when she didn't say anything else.

"It's not that, It's just-" Miley started to explain but he cut her off.

"You have a boyfriend?" He finished for her, thinking that was what she meant.

"No!" Miley answered and when he didn't say anything she continued. "It's just after everything that's happened in the last week I don't think I can handle a boyfriend as well." She blushed again.

"Maybe when everything has settled down a bit we could try going out, but I just need a friend right now, you know?"

"Yeah!" Jakes eyes lit up at thought that he might have a chance with her and he grinned happily at her causing her to smile shyly in response.

"But just for the record, I like you, too." She said in a small voice, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, good, you're up!" Kyle appeared in the middle of the kitchen to see the two residents smiling at each other. "Piper's having some sort of birthday lunch for Billie next door and you guys have to taste her cooking."

"It's Billie's birthday today?" Jake asked, surprised she hadn't mentioned it when they were talking for two hours earlier.

"Yeah, it's her 21st and the party is now because she's going to P3 tonight to legally get drunk for the first time."

"I'm getting off to a great start, I already crashed someone's birthday - a 21st no less." Miley muttered before she got an idea and it was like light bulb went off above her head the way the other two looked at her sudden change in behaviour. "Can one of you get my guitar?" Before either of them could move a burst of flames materialized right in front of Miley and when it disappeared as suddenly as it came her favourite guitar was sitting on the kitchen island, completely unharmed by the fire. "How did that happen?"

"Magic?" Jake guessed the obvious.

"What are you going to do with a guitar?" Kyle asked, half thinking she was going to give it to Billie.

"Well, I was thinking I'd go all rock star and smash it on the ground, but then I thought I might sing her a song." She picked it up and strummed a few notes.

"Which song?" Jake asked curiously and Miley shrugged in response.

"Seven years of cheerleading should be come in use when the time comes." She stood up and made her way next to Kyle with a sigh.

"Beam me up, Scotty!"

"You're a cheerleader?" Jake raised an eyebrow and fought to stop the images of her in a too small cheerleading outfit that materialized in his mind of their own accord.

"No, I quit when I was 12!" Kyle touched her arm and Jake gently took her hand before the three of them orbed out only to appear in the same entry way they were in before.

"And just when you would've looked hot in the uniform." Jake shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm pretty sure if I asked any squad in the country would let be on their team." Miley said thoughtfully as Kyle led them to the dining room. "I made a big impact!" She said in answer to their confused faces.

"What are you guys talking about?" Prue asked, only catching the last statement.

"Jake wants me to rejoin cheerleading." Miley replied, smirking when Jake hurriedly let go of her hand when Prue looked pointedly at them with raised eyebrows. "Happy birthday, Billie!" She smiled when she spotted the now 21-year-old.

"Thanks!" Billie sat down at a place setting in the middle of the table.

Two little boys around four and five - one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with dark brown hair and green eyes. were seated side-by-side on the side of the table and there was a baby monitor at one head of the table where a man Miley didn't know sat - he had sandy blonde hair and the older boys blue eyes.

"Cool guitar!" She praised as Miley carefully set it down by the door.

"Thanks, I'm gonna sing you a song later."

Piper came through a door on the other side of the room that seemed to lead to the kitchen with a baking dish of lasagne, followed by Phoebe who had a bowl of salad and dressing and croutons and Paige who was carrying the bread and butter. After everything had been set down on the table Prue introduced Miley and Jake to the three men and two boys before the final seating was arranged.

The table ended up with Leo - the blonde haired, blue eyed man - at the head, Piper to his left then the boys, Wyatt - the blonde - and Chris - the brunette - followed by Miley and Jake with Kyle finishing up that side, Coop - Phoebe's husband who had blue eyes and brown hair was at the other head with Phoebe to his left, then Prue and Andy with Billie in the middle of the right side and Paige and Henry filling out the table for them to start eating.

"This is awesome!" Jake praised after taking a bite of his lasagne and Miley nodded eagerly in agreement, not wanting to talk with her mouth full.

"So, Miley, do you have a boyfriend?" Billie suddenly asked and the girl in question felt all eyes turn to her.

"No!" She mumbled, blushing a light pink, remembering her previous conversation with Jake.

"Oh, come on, someone like you must have guys banging your door down." Paige smiled and Miley looked down self-consciously.

"I've been on a few dates but nothing beyond that." She started

picking at the salad on her plate.

"'A few dates'?" Billie snorted. "I'd had like ten boyfriends by the time I was 15."

"I only turned 14 last week."

"Really?" The majority of the table looked genuinely confused at those words and Miley nodded.

"And my Dad doesn't really like me to date, especially not older boys." She quickly took another bite to avoid any more questions.

"So how did those placement tests go?" Prue asked conversationally a few minutes later.

"Fine!" Miley replied, squinting her eyes at Prue before turning to Billie. "Where are you going tonight for the rest of your party?"

"We celebrated my birthday yesterday, this thing is all about getting to know you." The blonde let out a short laugh and Miley's eyes widened. "But, I'm going to P3 tonight to get so wasted I won't even know up from down."

"Miley is a little genius, you know, she's been taking high school placement tests all week because she's just too smart for junior high." Prue said, a hint of pride in her voice. "When do you find out the results?"

"The teachers said I should be in A.P 10th grade for everything except biology, which I'd be in remedial 10th grade." Miley replied after shooting a slight glare at Prue.

"That means you'd skip two grades." Andy said in wonder and Miley blushed again. "Almost three!"

"What am I going to do about school after Christmas break?" She asked quietly, slowly eating her lasagne one layer at a time like she had done since she was a little girl. "Am I aloud to go back to Tennessee for Christmas?"

"You could either go to Magic School or Baker High - which is where we went as teenagers." Prue answered a little apprehensively.

"What about Tennessee?"

"That depends on how well you can control your powers in 24 days."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"You're never going to see your Dad and brother again if you don't concentrate." Prue sighed in frustration, trying to push the teenagers buttons. "You'll always be too much of a danger to them because you won't be able to control your powers. Every second you spend with them will be putting the in harms way, is that what you want, Miley?"

"No!" She whispered, tears burning her eyes as she stood in the middle of the basement of her new residence.

"Then help us out here and _do_ something." Prue glared and Piper was half a second away from stopping her formerly dead big sister when a bright light flashed and a big, black, transparent bubble formed around Miley in the centre of the basement, pushing all four of her sisters as well as Billie back away from her.

"Whoa!" Paige stared at the shield that looked so much like little Wyatt's with wide eyes.

"How do I stop it?" Miley asked, sounding frightened, from the

middle.

"Well, until you can completely control them your powers will be at the mercy of your emotions." Phoebe said by way of answer. "That's why Prue was trying to upset you."

"Just relax and try and focus." Piper instructed in a soothing voice that she usually reserved for calming her three children.

"Easier said than done!" Miley muttered from her bubble. "Next idea?"

"Close your eyes and imagine you're in a giant, wide, empty field." Jake suddenly suggested and the sisters looked at him in unison. "The big, blue sky is never-ending and the sun is shining brightly in the soft blue."

Miley sighed and reluctantly closed her eyes and let the images of the farm she grew up on dance through her mind. Running through the empty fields, riding her horse, Blue Jeans, playing up in her tree house, playing with the dogs, coming up with new routines for her cheer squad, practicing for an up-coming competition with her friends from cheerleading, writing songs on the hill that over-looked her whole world. Miley kept her eyes closed the entire time, not aware that her shield disappeared as her memories started to change from the happy ones of her blissful childhood to the reason they left the home she loved so much. Being in the hospital as her Pappy died, the church funeral, finding out her Mom was sick, the wet roads, the bright lights, crashing, waking up, her Moms funeral.

"Miley!" Jakes voice came out of nowhere and she jumped, coming out of her past as she became aware of the hot tears streaming down her face and the loud storm raging outside. A clap of thunder crashed loudly near the house and Miley whimpered, running to a corner and curling into a ball with her hands over her ears, trying to block out the storm and her memories.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She whispered to herself over and over again, not noticing as everyone ran over to her. "Make it stop!"

"It's okay, Miley! It's just a storm!" Jake carefully touched her head only for her to flinch away from his touch.

"Make it stop!"

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked quietly so as to not startle Miley.

"Make it stop!"

"Miley!" A soft female voice with a think Tennessee accent came from behind the five sisters crowded around the teenager and they all turned to look at the woman who had dark hair, hazel eyes and a sweet smile.

"Let's go, guys!" Prue stood from her crouching position and tugged on Andy's hand, recognizing the woman to be Susan Stewart, Miley's adoptive Mom, from the picture cluttered around the Stewart house and Miley's room.

"Hey, Caterpillar!" Susan gently stroked Miley's hair away from her face, letting everyone see the streaks the tears left from her red eyes that were squeezed shut down her softly tanned cheeks.

"Make it stop!" Miley whimpered again, completely oblivious to the people leaving the basement and her dead mother kneeling beside her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Miley!" Susan whispered, taking one of her hands and pulling it away from her head so she could hear her. "You're goin' to be fine!" Miley's eyes snapped open as she connected the voice to its person and stared with wide, scared, partially hopeful eyes at her mother.

"Mommy?" Her voice was barely audible before she jumped forward and threw her arms around her neck, clinging to her like a lifeline.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!" Susan stroked her hair as she cried into her shoulder.

Three hours later Prue slowly opened the basement door and peeked her head in to see Susan and Miley leaning against the far wall in a sitting position, side-by-side and Susan had an arm around her daughters shoulder - speaking of who, Miley was sleeping softly with her head on her mothers shoulder, tear stains on her peaceful face.

"The storm stopped and I just wanted to see if everything was okay!" Prue explained pointlessly, gesturing to Miley.

"You should get someone to take her to her bed, it wouldn't be good for her to sleep like this." Susan nodded, kissing Miley's hair softly

"Of course!" Prue agreed and disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with Kyle - who for some reason looked eternally grateful to leave whatever he was doing before.

"Tell her my love for her is bigger than the sky." Susan requested of Prue as Andy orbed Miley upstairs to her bedroom before looking up to the roof and smiling sadly, disappearing in a swirl of white mist.

_**Power of Five**_

"I think Miley might be hiding something." Piper told Phoebe, Paige and Billie when they left 1327 to let the two teenagers, their dead sister, her childhood sweetheart and Paige's ex settle into their new house, unaware that the only thing the girl in question was settling into was her bed.

"And what's with Prue suddenly being alive again?" Phoebe agreed, immediately making her way over to her baby daughter, Patience Penelope Halliwell, who was nine months old as soon as they entered the original Halliwell Manor.

"I think Miley seems pretty genuine." Billie put her two cents in.

"I'm not doubting that - I just think she's hiding something." Piper said, picking up her six month old, Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

"Who's hiding something?" Henry asked, kissing Paige on the cheek.

"Miley!" Paige answered, slipping out of her husbands embraced and kneeling on the floor beside their four-month-old twins, one of who was sucking on the corner of a block and the other was playing with her foot. "How are my girls doing?" She asked in a baby voice, tickling Pandora's foot and stroking Paris' soft head.

_**Power of Five**_

"Hey, Daddy!" Miley said quietly into her blackberry, curled up in the corner of her new room by the bathroom as it rained heavily outside, though without the thunder and lightning. "I miss you!"

"We miss you, too, Mile!" Robby said from Malibu and she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"They say I might not get to come home for Christmas." She let a few more tears escape her puffy eyes. "That I only have until Christmas Eve to control my powers when I don't even know what they are."

"Just do your best, Bud, and don't over-do yourself. We'll all understand if you can't make it!" Jackson's voice sounded from the background after Robby finished speaking. "Jackson wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Miles!" Her big brother greeted.

"Hey, Jackson!" She smiled a little at hearing his voice. "What's up, big brother?"

"Everything is totally boring without you running around annoying the heck out of me." He joked and she laughed hoarsely.

"Miss you, too, bro!" Miley grinned and continued to talk to her Dad and Jackson for a few minutes before she heard footsteps coming up to her attic. "I gotta go, guys. I love you!" She whispered the last part sadly.

"Love you, too, Miley!" Robby said.

"Yeah, me too, sis!" Jackson muttered, clearing his throat.

"Bye!" Miley hung up after they bid their farewells just before a knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"Andy says dinner is ready!" Jake told her, opening the door a little.

"I'm not really hungry, Jake. I think I'm just gonna stay up here and read or somethin'."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"You know who you remind me of?" Miley was sat on the floor of Piper and Leo's living room with 5-year-old Wyatt, Leo had taken Chris to get his hair cut, Piper was with the rest of her sisters and their husbands in the kitchen - most likely talking about her in Miley's opinion - Billie was at college, Jake had disappeared early that morning and showed up again yet and the four babies were sleeping up in the nursery.

"Who?" The little blonde boy asked, his blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"A Prince!" She smiled softly at him, glancing up from the sketch book she was drawing in, he was playing with some sort of learners pre-school laptop.

"Huh?" His brow furrowed in confusion and she set down her pencil and turned the book around for him to see the picture.

It was a perfect sketch of Wyatt, only he was sitting on a hill surrounded by grass, a few butterflies, clear skies and tree off in the distance that held her childhood tree house, and an ellegant crown like the ones from movies and T.V shows sat atop his blonde head, slightly on an angle.

"That's who you're gonna be from now on; my little Prince!"

"Cool!" Wyatt looked up from the drawing, wonder covering his delicate young face and Miley grinned, gently tearing the page out of her book.

"And you get to keep this!" She handed it to him and he jumped up, suprising her and making her jump a little as well.

"Wow! Thanks, Miley!" He hugged her quickly before running off to show his mother and Aunts, leaving her a little surprised by his actions. She'd only known him, what? Two days and he hugged her for drawing a picture?

"I didn't know you could draw!" Prue came into the living room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't, it just sort of happened." Miley shrugged, closing her sketch book that only had a few other pictures in it and standing up ro face the older Halliwell properly. "And you don't really know a whole lot about me, you've only known for a little over a week."

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Piper suggested, coming into the room with Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Coop, Henry and Kyle.

"Not much to tell. Straight A's in pretty much everything, suck at biology, weirdo big brother, evil twin cousin, former cheerleader, never been popular at school and that's pretty much it."

"What, no deep, dark secrets in your closet?" Phoebe asked and Miley's eyes widened slightly, something that didn't go un-noticed by every-one else.

"Why would you say that?" She asked a little uneasily.

"You're a teenager, you're almost guaranteed to have secrets." Phoebe shrugged in reply.

"Well, I'm one of those rare teens that _isn't_ hiding something." Miley lied, her eyes flicking from one adult to another.

"Sure, that's the face of someone with nothing to hide!" Paige muttered sarcastically and Miley winced, trying to stop herself from giving her Hannah secret away.

"Look, no offence, but I just met you guys, I don't trust you - yet." She began, deciding to be upfront with them. "I need to trust you to be able to tell you my secret, so just give me some time - I didn't even tell my best friends for two years."

"Fine, you'll tell us when you're ready." Piper agreed after a few moments of awkward silence and Miley let out a relieved breath. "As long as it's not something that could potentially put anyone in danger, especially the kids."

"It's not exactly a _bad_ secret, it actually makes a lot of people happy, but it's more to protect my sanity." Miley explained as best she could without giving anything away.

"So how do we earn your trust?" Prue asked, sitting on the couch and lloking up at Miley.

"Don't try and force my secret out of me?" She suggested, picking her sketch book up and sitting next to her. "You can ask things and stuff, but just let me tell you that one thing about myself in my own time and on my own terms."

"So, what's with the drawing thing?" Phoebe asked, sitting on the egde of the coffe table and watching carefully as she absently started sketching again.

"I don't know!" Miley admitted, glancing up from her newest work.

"It's weird, I couldn't draw this good before, but now it's like anything I can picture in my mind I can put on paper and it won't look like the work of a ten-year-old."

"Do you think it could be magical?"

"How should I know? I've only known about this stuff for a week and a half, you've known for ten years." Miley replied, looking up at Prue for a second as she started to move into a more comfortable position. "Don't move, the lighting's perfect right there." The witch in question obliged, but tried to get a look at the picture at the same time, only to have the artist sheild it from her. "Maybe it's some kind of magical talent or something?"

"I think I found a way to find out what your powers are!" Jake anounced, orbing into the middle of the room, holding an oversized, black book with yellow, frayed pages.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked, watching as he dropped it on the table next to her.

"'_The Great Big Book Of Everything_'!" He said proudly and Miley put down her pencil.

"_With everything inside, see the world around us, this book's a perfect guide!"_ She sang softly.

"Pretty much!" Jake nodded, opening the old book to a marked page.

"It has this potion that when brewed right will tell you your powers, magical titles, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I thought it might help to know what powers you have when you're trying to control them."

"Where did you find this?" Paige asked, looking curriously at the page with the potion in question on it.

"Magic School; I've been looking for it all morning, I knew I'd seen it somewhere but I couldn't remember where." He told them and Miley gave him an odd look before slightly shaking her head and it disappeared.

"Whoa, hold on, this potion requires the persons blood." Piper said, reading the list of ingredients, all of which they had in their cupboards in case of emergency.

"How else is it supposed to know who you are?" Jake shot back, glancing at each sister in turn to check their reactions.

"Should I do it?" Miley asked, looking straight at him, her eyes worried.

"I would!" He told her honestly. "But you should do whatever you want."

"We have all this stuff and it looks easy enough to make." Piper informed, glancing over the instructions quickly.

"It _would_ help to know what we're dealing with." Prue said and Miley nodded uncertainly.

"I'll do it!" She decided after a couple of thoughtful seconds.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Yes!" Miley said, a little more confidently this time.

"Hold up!" Piper stopped them from standing, stilling reading the book. "We need a blank book!" She said to the confused faces of her sisters.

"Every year both my Grandma and Aunt Dolly give a diary for my birthday so I always have an extra one." Miley provided helpfully, causing all eyes to turn to her. "If that would work?"

"That would be great!" Paige said and Prue, Phoebe, Miley and Jake stood and followed her and Piper to the kitchen, the youngest suddenly becoming aware that the men had left, though not sure when.

Miley sat in silence in the backround as Piper brewed the potion with help from the other sisters, Paige reading out ingrediants and instructions and Phoebe getting them from the potions cupboards and handing them to Piper.

"Okay, now we just need the book!" Paige anounced after ten minutes when the potion was a smooth blue color and the entire room turned to Miley.

"It's between the matresses of my bed." The younger brunettes said and in response to the confused looks continued. "I always have my spare hidden somewhere really obvious so if anyone tries to find my real one thhey just find an empty book, I keep the real one somewhere _I_ can't even remember sometimes."

"Miley's Diary!" Jake held out his hand for the book and a second later and ot one but nine little books fell from his orbs and onto the floor after he moved his hand away.

"_Jhonny Collins is so, so, So cute, but I can't believe I convinced him ketchup could be used as a moisterizer..._" Prue read aloud from a light blue book she picked up that had a photo of Miley, Robby Ray and Jakson on the front, the entry she had read from somewhere very close to the back and Miley snatched it back before she could read anymore.

"You convinced a guys ketchup was a moisturizer?" Phoebe asked, her eyebrows raised and Miley wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"It was that or be mortally humilated in front of my crush." She replied, blushing light pink at the turn in conversation. "What do I do with this?" She held out a sparkly rainbow colored diary that had a blank space where the picture would go.

"Just drop it in the pot!" Paige instructed and Miley did as she was told, turning the potion sparkly blue with the addition before kneeling down to pick up the rest of her old diaries.

"Sorry about that!" Jake muttered, helping her pick up her multitued of books. "I just meant to orb one."

"It's okay!" Miley shrugged, smiling shyly at him befor etsanding up and placing a stack of books on the counter, Jake following suit a second later.

"Now what do we do?" Piper asked, taking the book out of the potion after the instructed five minutes using a pair of tongs and placing it on the draining board by the sink, surprised that it only had a few drops of liquid on the cover.

"Three drops of the persons blood on a page will show everything there is to know about that person, and it can be used for more that one person at a time." Phoebe read from _The Great Big Book of Everything_. "Also, all you need to update it if you want later is another drop of blood and it'll show anything that's changed."

"You ready?" Piper asked, grabbing a knife from the knife block by the stove and Miley nodded, holding her hand out and squeezing her eyes shut.

"You want a band-aid for that?" Prue asked a second later after she felt a slight pressure on her finger and Miley opened her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth, tasting her copery blood on her tongue.

"Look, it's writing something." Piper called and everyone crowded around as words started to form in what looked like Miley's blood.

_Pacey Sam Victoria Halliwell_

_Miley Ray Stewart_

_Age: 14 Years, 10 Days_

_Blood Status: 1/2 Demon, 1/4 Witch, 1/4 Whitelighter_

_Magical Titles: 1 5th of the Charmed Ones, Princess of Darkness, 1 Half of the Lovers of the Light, Heir of Slytherin_

_Magical Parents: Patricia Halliwell and Flame The Source of All Evil (1990-1994)_

_Mortal Parents: Susan Stewart and Robby Stewart_

_Magical Siblings: Prudence, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews-Halliwell and Billie Jenkins_

_Mortal Sibling: Jackson Stewart_

_Place of Birth: The Sources Chambers, The Underworld_

_Date of Birth: November 23rd 1994_

_First Use of Magic: Flaming_

_Magical Talents: Visual Artistry, Culinary Artistry, Musical Artistry, Spell Writing, Potion Brewing_

_Mortal Talents: Musical Artistry, Gymnastics_

_Magical Types: Demon, Wiccan, Wizard, Traditional, Whitelighter, Elemental_

_Magical Powers:_

_Flaming_

_Shimmering_

_Blinking_

_Orbing_

_Sparkling_

_Telekinetic Flaming_

_Telekinetic Shimmering_

_Telekinetic Orbing_

_Telekinetic Sparkling_

_Telekinesis_

_Slowing Time Down_

_Intangability_

_Healing_

_Demonic Healing_

_Dark Force Feild_

_Telepathy_

_Sense Blocking_

_Projection_

_Atmokinesis_

_Sensing_

_Shapeshifting_

_Electricity Ceation/Control_

_Energy Creation/Control_

_Fire Starter_

_Wind Walker_

_Earth Shaker_

_Water Bearer_

_Family Titles: Slytherin, Darkness, Le Fay(Magical Heir)_

_Soul Mate: L. J. Ryan_

"Whoa!" Prue muttered when the blood had finally stopped writing after it had filled two full pages.

"I think I'm gonna pass out!" Miley said softly, grabbing the counter for support as Jake quickly moved to catch her if she did.


	9. Chapter 9 Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Maybe it's wrong?" Miley tried, reading her list of powers again with a frown.

"It was _your_ blood, there's no way it could be wrong." Jake denied, flicking through _The Great Big Book Of Everything_ to search for the terms on the list he hadn't heard of before.

"Maybe the potion is wrong then?" She tried again, not willing to admit these words described her. "Maybe we should try it on someone else?"

"Yeah, but who?" Paige asked, glancing around at her sisters and Jake for any volunteers.

"Jake!" Miley answered simply and the boys head shot up.

"Why me?" He demanded, his eyes wide at the thought.

"Because this thing was _your_ idea." She said and he shook his head.

"But, if it is wrong, maybe you should use someone who only has _one_ type of magial blood in them, 'cause that could be it." Jake argued desperately.

"Or, since you obviously have something to hide, you can do it and read what it says and just _tell_ us if it's right or not, without us seeing what your big secret is?" Phoebe countered and Jake sighed, seeing no way out of this without revealing his secret.

"Give me the book!" He held out his hand and pushed the bigger one away as Miley handed over her former diary. He careful made a small cut on his forefinger and let three drops fall onto the blank pages after Miley's two pages.

_Leslie Jake Ryan_

_Age: 14 Years, 13 Days_

_Blood Status: 1/2 Witch, 1/2 Whitelighter_

_Magical Titles: 1 Half of the Lovers of the Light, Heir of Ravenclaw, Heir of Hufflepuff_

_Parents: Lucy Winchester and Jacob Ryan_

_Magical Siblings: Prudence, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews Halliwell and Billie Jenkins_

_Place of Birth: House of Jacob Ryan, Dallas, Texas_

_Date of Birth: November 20th 1994_

_First Use of Magic: Orbing_

_Magical Talents: Potion Brewing, Charming_

_Mortal Talents: Acting_

_Magical Types: Wiccan, Wizard, Traditional, Whitelighter, Elemental_

_Magical Powers:_

_Orbing_

_Telekinetic Orbing_

_Sensing_

_Healing_

_Glamouring_

_Invisibility_

_Energy Hands_

_Energy Balls_

_Electricity Creation/Control_

_Molecular Combustion_

_Cloaking_

_Telepathy_

_Thought Image Projection_

_Thought Audio Projection_

_Family Titles: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Flamel(Magical Heir)_

_Soul Mate: P. S. V. Halliwell/M. R. Stewart_

Jake read each word carefully, his eyes widening a few times as the words sunk in and at the end he glance up at the siters who were all looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Paige demanded impatiently.

"Most of it's right, but I've never heard of these different types of magic or anything and I don't know any of these families." He said, closing the book so Prue - who had suddenly appeared behind him - couldn't read his secret name.

"So then the thing is telling the truth about Miley?" Phoebe clarified and Jake nodded mutely.

"So, will this help me learn to control my powers?" Miley asked hopefully, glancing between her sisters and Jake.

"Now that we know what exactly we're working with and we actually have a few of those powers in the family." Prue nodded slowly, rising from where she was sitting on the arm of the armchair Paige was sitting in. "Let's go to the basement again."

Miley hesitantly stood and Jake quickly followed suit, moving beside her and taking her hand, recieving an odd look for the girl in question.

"To orb!" He said and she nodded silently, her deep brown eyes showed slight fear of the basement.

"With twenty-seven powers you we'd need to learn..." Piper trailed off as she did the math.

"1.28 everyday for 21 days!" Miley provided, turning all eyes to her and she blushed a little at the looks she got.

"You really are smart!" Phoebe muttered and Miley rolled her eyes just before Jake orbed her and Prue out of there and into the basement next door

"Are you supposed to get a tingly feeling in your stomach when you do that?" The teenager asked when they rematerialized in the concrete room.

"I don't know if you're supposed to, but I get it as well." Jake shrugged and the other three sister apeared before anyone could say anything else.

"What should we start with?" Piper asked, sitting on the lower steps of the stairway that led to the house.

"Why not orbing or one of those, since that seems to be the majority and it's pretty useful when running for your life?" Paige suggested with a shrug.

Two hours later Miley was able to disappear in a flash of flames and re-appear a few seconds later, a little smile on her lips and a long-

stemmed, purple flower in her hands.

"That should pretty much do it for the transport powers I'd imagine." Prue said and Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement, whilst Jake texted on his phone and barely glanced up at the girl and Miley grinned, happy to have one less thing to worry about.

"What next?" She asked eagerly, wanting to get all of her powers down as soon as possible.

"How 'bout a break?" Piper laughed, stretching her tired muscles as she stood up and held out her hand for Phoebe who had taken up residence next to her on the stairs.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Got you something!" Miley smiled shyly at Jake later that day, leaning on the doorframe to his bedroom on the second floor of 1327.

"What?" Jake jumped off of his bed, where he had been reading a magazine, and stood in front of her, a slight smile tugging at his features.

"A Tennessee Iris!" Miley pulled the purple flower from behind her back and handed it to him.

"Why thank-you!" Jake bowed to her formally, elicating a giggle from her.

"And Prue says the pizza is here!" Miley added before turning on her heel and walking down the stairs, infinately happier than the previous week and a half.

"Hey, I had some people I know do some resaerch and found out what Atmokinesis is." Jake anounced, walking down the stairs a few minutes later after making sure his flower was in a safe place that was also visible to him.

"Great! What is it?" Andy asked, pouring cokes for everyone.

"The ability to mentally control the weather, like creating a thunderstorm when you're sad and scared." Jake looked pointedly at Miley who got a confused look on her face.

"So the other day when I was scared of the storm because of what I remembered I was the one creating the storm _because_ I was sad and scared?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure it out. "I was making myself feel that way by feeling that way?"

"I think so!" Jake nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wanna learn to stop that one tomorrow!" She announced, the only reason she wasn't demanding tonight being because she was too exhausted from earlier.

"Just what we need; to confuse the poor weather person with a magical teenager." Prue muttered before taking a bite of her _Meatlovers_ pizza.

"Or we could leave it and the next time I get upset cause an electrical storm?" Miley retorted, curling up on the couch next to Jake, already in her silky blue pajamas.

"Or we could do it tomorrow!"

_**Power of Five**_

"_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while. Even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know; I miss you. Sha la la la la, I miss you..."_ Miley sang softly, strumming her guitar sometime between late night and early morning, sadness overtaking her with the song she wrote when her mother died, rain falling lightly outside the house completely unknown to the girl on the inside.

"Are you okay?" Prue's voice came from her doorway and Miley abruptly stopped playing, looking up to see her new sister smiling sadly at the mouth of her new room.

"Fine!" She whispered shortly and Prue rolled her eyes.

"If you're so fine, why is it raining outside?" She asked, coming in and sitting on the end of the younger girls' bed.

"I don't control everything, that's natural rain." Miley replied defensively, setting her guitar down beside the her bed and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"It's okay to miss your family, Miley." Prue sighed, crossing her legs on the bedspread. "Actually, I'd think there was something wrong with you if you didn't!"

"It's just, everything's changed now, every second I spend with them

is putting them in danger and I just can't do that, I can't knowingly put them in harms way." Miley admitted, looking down at her hands that were playing with the edge of the bedspread. "But at the same time I can't live without them, I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, there's no reason you _should_ have to live without them, you just need to learn to control your powers so you can see them in person and until then you have phones, e-mails, instant messaging, web chats and a million and a half other way to talk." Prue smiled a little, trying to give her hope.

"But what about the demons? You said before that demons are always trying to kill you right, and they'll try and kill me as well?" Miley asked desperately, hoping she would say no but knowing she wouldn't. "Well, what if they kill my family to get to me? What if they kill everyone I love just because I love them?"

"You've got to trust that we can protect them-"

"But for how long? Eventually when they don't attack you'll lighten up on watching them, then day-by-day you'll just stop all together and then that's when they'll attack and I'll lose the people I love the most in this world and it'll be my fault for being a witch or a whitelighter or whatever the heck I am." The teenager suddenly shouted, her blazing blue eyes so much like the sister sitting in front of her.

"Remember how when Lilly and Oliver attacked Andy and I were there straight away?" Prue asked and Miley nodded slowly, not understanding where this was going as Prue sood up. "We put a detecting alarm not only on the house but also the people in it. If anyone with bad intentions comes towards either of them Andy, Kyle and I will know and be at their side before anything can happen to them." She told her and started towards the door. "You should get some sleep, we don't want you passing out on us again tomorrow." She said before leaving and Miley nodded mutely again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

"You never said where you went when you flamed away before!" Jake stated, though it sounded a bit like a question, when he and Miley were in the basement waiting on one of this sisters on Sunday the 7th of December.

"Where do you think I got the Tennessee Iris?" Miley smirked in response and Jakes face took on an 'Oh' look. "Do you think I'll be able to control my powers in time for Christmas?" She asked, suddenly turning serious.

"At the rate you're going I wouldn't be surprised if had them all down by the end of the week." Jake replied, sitting on the second last step of the staircase like Piper had three days earlier.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I said I didn't want to go out with you?"

"Because you've had a crazy two weeks that if it were me I'd be lying on the floor in feotal position. And you said you needed a friend, so that's what I'm going to be until you're ready to date." He answered, sliding over a little so she could sit next to him. "But trust me, when you are ready, I won't leave you alone 'til I get a yes."

"Do you have any brothers or anything?" Miley suddenly asked and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"No! Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that book thingie we did and how it said my soul mate was L. J. Ryan, and you're the only Ryan I know, so it's either someone related to you or someone I haven't met yet." Miley reasoned and Jake nodded, biting his tongue to keep from blurting out the truth.

'_Or it could be me!'_ Miley laughed a little at hearing that.

"No it couldn't, I'm pretty sure Jake starts with a 'J' not 'L'." She denied and he looked at her weirdly.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"Jake starts with J not L." She repeated.

"I know, but why'd you say that?" He questioned and it was her turn to look confused.

"Because you said it could be you!" Miley replied as if it were obvious, her brow furrowing.

"No I didn't!" Jake shook his head, now just as confused as she was.

"But I heard you!"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"But did you think it?" A third voice asked from the top of the stairs andd both teenagers turned to see Prue coming down to them.

"Why would that matter?" Miley asked just as Jake was about to, standing up and walking to the middle of the basement that she had become very familiar with over the last few days.

"Because one of your powers is telepathy, remember?" Prue said, walking to stand in front of her as Jake stood beside her. "You could have heard his thoughts!"

'_That would explain it!'_ Jake agreed.

"Yeah, it would! But how do I control this one? Do you guys know anyone who has telepathy?" Miley asked, looking from her sister to Jake and back again hopefully.

"Telepathy was on my list of powers as well, but I don't have it." Jake put forth, not quite helpfully. "Maybe I'm _going_ to get it?"

"Just what I need; two telepathic teenagers in one house!" Prue muttered before turning back to them. "You two figure this one out on your own. That's telepathy, no other powers, go it?" She added before starting up the stairs.

"Got it!" Two voice chorused and she eyed them before disappearing.

_**Power of Five**_

'_Which school do _you_ think I should go to?'_ Miley asked Jake five hours later, the pair having finally mastered mind chatting.

'_Well, Magic School is pretty good, but I wouldn't know about the other one because I've only ever gone to Magic School.'_ He replied honestly.

"Where are Miley ad Jake?" Andy asked Prue when he had't seen either for a few hours.

"In the basement." His childhood sweeheart answered witha shrug.

"Alone?" Andy's eyes widened when Prue nodded and he ran towards the door to the basement, completely forgetting he could orb.

"Andy! Andy, they're fine, I told them they were only alowed to practice their telepathy." Prue told him, following him to the part of the house they had decided to designate for practicing magic.

"And when we were fourteen and your Grams told us we were only alowed to do our homework or watch T.V when we were alone, what did we do?" He shot back, going all big brother over Miley.

"Miley? Jake?" Prue called, running over to the basement door and flinging it open to be met with complete silence. "Hello?"

'_Yes?'_ Miley's voice sound hrough Prue's head and she jumped.

"Not funny, kid, try using your voice like a normal person?" She suggested, coming down the steps with Andy close behind her to find Miley and Jake sitting opposite eachother on the floor, their eyes locked together. "Have you two figured out how to use it yet?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago!" Jake said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Miley up before stretching.

"The key isn't to try and read peoples thoughts and put your own in thier head, but to find the person and let the thoughts flow naturally back and forth." Miley explained as best she could

"Uh huh!" Prue nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'll take your word for it."

_**Power of Five**_

"The Window of Opportunity has closed!" A voice growled to the two young demons before him. "Why was I unaware that her powers had been unbound?"

"F-f-forgive us, sire?" Lilly begged, bowing deeply to the Source of All Evil. "But when we encountered her, her powers were bound and we could not kill her because she had a guard with her. A Charmed One and her whitelighter!"

"Your job was simple enough; kill the girl before she got her powers!" The Source yelled, a fireball forming in his scared hand.

"And you failed!" The fireball left his hand and hit Oliver squarely in the chest turning him into nothing more than a pile of dust in mere seconds. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now?" He demanded of the remaining minion, creating a second weapon for her.

"-" Lilly opened her mouth to try and defend her life only to have the fireball thrown at her, killing her instantly.

"If I could, my liege, make a suggestion?" The Seer requested from her perch on a stone bench stroking a crystal ball.

"What?" The Source demanded, black eyes blazing with fury.

"The new witch is a teenager, if you wish to bring her to the dark side, you should exploit her weakness." The Seer purred.

"Stupid B!7(h!" The Source yelled, rounding on her with another fireball. "The Window has closed, she is good!"

"Her demonic heritage exempts her from the rule - her window never closes." The Seer said, peering into her crystal ball.

"Well, then what is your suggestion, Seer?" He growled, extinguishing the weapon.

"What is the one weakness of every teenage girl?" She smiled and The Source rolled his black eyes.

"Fashion?" He guessed lamely, partially in disbelief that he was even playing this game.

"Teenage boys!" The Seer corrected and the Source girnned evilly as a plan formed in his head to get the youngest Charmed One.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Jake?" Miley whispered, tiptoeing down the stairs at around four in the morning the next day. "Prue? Andy? Kyle?" She continued, not sure who she had heard watching T.V in the living room.

"Miley? What are you doing up?" Jake asked, his voice just as quiet, turning on the couch to look at her tear-stained face in the early morning darkness.

"I had a bad dream and then heard someone down here." She replied, shuffling over to him with Beary under one arm, making the entire picture very cute. "What are you doing up?"

"I just couldn't sleep so decided to watch some T.V." Jake shrugged, moving his legs off the couch so she could sit next to him. "What was your dream about?" Miley shook her head, her eyes wide with fear and he held his arms out slightly in invintation and she hesitantly crawled into them.

"Do you think my Dad and Jackson will be okay in Malibu?" She asked quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I mean, what if a demon attacks them to get information on me? They can't protect themselves and Prue, Andy and Kyle may not be able to get there in time if something happens." A few salty tears escaped her wide innocent eyes as she looked up at him. "I can't loose them too!"

"I don't know!" Jake replied honestly, absent-midedly stroking her hair. "But whatever happens, I'll be here for you forever, and so will your sisters and everyone else!"

"I can't loose them too!" Miley repeated, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she burried her face in his chest.

"What's going on here?" Kyle questioned coming into the living room a few hours later to find Jake and Miley both asleep cuddled up to each other on the couch.

"Why can't Roxy be like a kitty cat?" Miley mumbled in her sleep, shifting a little so she was almost completely in Jakes lap. "Puma's scare Miley!"

"Wake up!" Kyle ordered of the teenagers who remained blissfully unaware of his pressence, though not touching or coming near them for fear of a magical reaction from either one.

"Ponies don't eat people!" Jake argued with his dream, unconsciously gripping her tighter.

"Wake up!" Kyle said a little louder and Miley started to stir, rubbing her eyes childishly.

"I don wanna!" She whined, snuggling deeper into Jakes embrace - if that was even possible - before realizing she had strong, muscualar, most likley male arms around her and she panicked, jumping up before she could stop herself and because Jake was all wrapped around her they both went crashing to the floor, waking them both up to a somewhat inetilagable state. "We have got to stop doing that!" She muttered as the two slowly stood up, running a hair through her hair in a sleepy attempt to tame it.

"I don't know, I kind of like waking up with you on top of me!" Jake grinned, causing Miley to blush bright red.

"Well, I don't want people getting the wrong idea!" She replied defiantly, glaring at the floor in front of her so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"We're both fully clothed!" Jake shrugged, still grinning. "And you didn't say you don't like it."

"Like what? I used you as a pillow." Miley said, avoiding the subject. "A hard, warm pillow that hugs back."

"You liked it! You liked it!" Jake sang, orbing out before Miley could hit him upside the head.

"Hi!" Kyle smirked at Mileys eyes flew to him, widening slightly before her blush returned.

"Hi!" She mumbled, picking up Beary and starting up the stairs to her room, now avoiding his eyes as well and she couldn't help but think at this rate she wouldn't be able to look any of her new family in the eye by the end of the end.

"You liked it! You liked it!" Jake sang, walking into the kitchen twenty minutes later and Miley glared from her seat at the island where she was eating a bowl of _Fruit Loops_.

"Liked what?" Prue asked glancing from teenage boy to teenage girl with curriosity.

"Nothing!" Miley said quickly, forcing a spoonful of her cereal into Jakes mouth as he leaned against the table beside her to stop him from saying anything about their earlier situation. "I'm going to call Daddy and Jackson and then have a shower!" She anounced, shooting Jake a look that clearly said _'speak and die'_, before waltzing out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Andy asked, walking into the kitchen as Miley left, confusion written all over his face.

"Maybe it's her 'time of the month' or something?" Jake shrugged, deciding not to let the _Fruit Loops_ go to waste. "What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could give Miley a break from the whole magic thing and just do something fun for a change." Prue suggested, pecking Andy lightly on the lips as he stopped by her on his way to get a cup of coffee. "I mean it's almost Christmas and if you looked around here you wouldn't know it, maybe we could decorate the house or something?"

"Oh, joy!" Jake muttered under his breath.

_**Power of Five**_

"Bring me a young demon!" The Source ordered one of his lower ranking minions. "Around 15 years old and male!"

"Yes, sire!" The demon quickly bowed out of the room to hunt down a teenage boy worthy of his master.

"Seer! What is the girl doing now?" The Source asked once his chambers were emptied of the unworthy.

"She is talking to her mortal father and sibling!" She replied, stroking her crystal ball specifically so that he could see the same thing as her.

"_I love you, Daddy!" Miley sniffed into her phone just like she had at least twice a day since she left Malibu. "And you too, Jackson!" A couple of minutes later the girl hung up and sat in depressed silence for a moment before getting up and going to her bathroom._

"Get rid of them, the more she has tying her to good, the less likely she is to turn to us." He growled, watching his young target as she went through her morning routine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Hello?" Prue answered the ringing phone, wondering who could be calling when the only ones who had their phone number were her sisters who could all just orb over or something of the like.

"_Hey, Prue!"_ It was Pipers voice talking to her.

"Hey, Piper, what's up?" She asked.

"_Well, we've just decided to throw a Christmas get-together tonight and were wondering if you, Andy, Kyle and the kids wanted to come over?"_

"I'd love, and I'm sure Andy will as well, but I'll have to ask the others if they want to come." Prue replied, thinking this was exactly what Miley might need to get her mind off of magic and Malibu. "Is it okay if I call you back later?" She asked as the teenager in question came down the stairs in black jeans and a pink, sparkly, figure-hugging shirt that read _Candy Cane Licker_ in red and white letters across the front, her water-darkened hair hanging limply down her back.

"_Sure! Bye, Prue, I love you!"_ Prue smiled, ever since she had gotten back Piper always told her she loved her when-ever they had to be apart.

"I love you too, Piper!" She said before hanging up and turning to Miley who was sitting on the couch watching T.V whilst she brushed her long, dark hair.

"Will you lick _my_ candy cane?" Jake asked cheekily, orbing behind her and leaning over the back of the couch, making her almost jump out of her skin in fright.

"Jake, you idiot! Don't_ do_ that to me!" She snapped, hitting his arm with her brush, resting her other hand over heart as if to calm it down.

"That shirt _is_ a little age inapropriate, though!" Prue put forth, coming into the living room as well and Miley looked down at it innocently.

"Daddy didn't say anything when I baught it!" She said, batting her big brown eyes at her.

"Fine, but maybe you should try something less suggestive next time?" Prue sighed and Miley smiled brightly, going back to brushing her hair. "On a completely unrelated topic, how would you two like to go over to Piper and Leo's tonight? They're having a Christmas get-together and want us to be there!"

"Only if you agree to let me go home for Christmas!" Miley bargained, barely glancing up. "I don't think it would be fair to do something Christmasy with this family if I don't get do something Christmasy with people I actually know and love!"

"Miley-" Prue started only to be cut off by the teenager in question.

"No! You can stop saying it's too dangerous because of demons or because I can't conrtol my powers or anything else because you yourself said that nothing would happen to them and I already have almost _half_ my powers down in a week, that's way more than you or Andy or Kyle or anyone expected. I just want to see my family!"

"I am _so_ not cut out for teenagers again!" Prue muttered to herself, getting up off the coffe table where she had been sitting and walking away without another word. Just Miley was about to shout something up the stairs after her oldest sister the doorbell rang cutting her off. "Can one of you demons answer the door, please?" Prue called down to them.

"Bite me!" Miley replied darkly, now in a bad mood for who-knows how long, just soft enough that she wasn't heard on the second floor.

"With pleasure!" Jake grinned, bringing himself back into the conversation as the doorbell rang again and Miley got up to answer it and get away from Jake who was making he blush again - something she was getting very tired of.

"Hello?" Miley greeted politely, opening the door and looking up at the family on the other side, her jaw dropping when she saw who it was.

_**Power Of Five**_

"You will go to Miley Stewart and gain her trust!" The Source ordered of the group of three young demons before him, they would do quie well in his quest to get the youngest Charmed One. "You will bring her to the dark side or you _won't_ live to see the consequences." These three demons weren't particularly powerful, all that would be need to vanquish them would be a spell or a potion, but they were part of a long con in the mortal world. Raise demons to the highest level in society and at the right time use their power to take over the world.

"Yes, Sire!" Three voices murmured, their heads bent down, unworthy to look at their master.

"You will not harm her in any way! Convince her to leave the Charmed Ones and take her rightful place in the ranks of demons using _any_ means possible."

"Yes, Sire!" They vowed agian, not daring to look up.

"Dispose of the residents across from 1327 Prescott Street in San Fransisco and become her neighbours." The Source stood from his thone and stepped towards the terrified demons at his feet, stopping just in front of him. "Rise!"

"Yes, Sire!" The three quickly stood, keeping their heads low.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you." He growled, chilling their blood in their veins. "Be gone!" They shimmered out quickly, too afraid to stay and question anything.

_**Power Of Five**_

"What did the Elders say?" Piper asked as soon as Paige orbed into the kitchen of Halliwell manor.

"They don't have the power to raise the dead, that was a combined effort from the Angels of Death and Angels of Destiny, but they say that 'the Power of Five is meant to be'." The witchlighter replied. "Prue being alive is legit!"

"She's really back?" Piper questioned for confirmation. "They're not gonna take her away and say it was all just a joke?"

"No joke! She's here to stay!" As soon as the words left her mouth Paige was wept up into a very un-Piper-like hug.

"What about Miley? What did they have to say about her?" She asked after letting her go.

"She's for real as well, but they said they don't know what her big secret is." Piper frowned and went back to mixing the cake batter.

"As troubling as that is, I don't really care right now, Prue's alive, she's not going anywhere, life's good!"

"And besides, it's not really that hard to pull one over on the Elders - I mean, Mom kept both me _and_ Miley a secret for years."

"You and Henry still bringing the twins for the Christmas party tonight?" Piper asked, pouring the chocolate batter into a baking tray before putting it into the preheated oven.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

_**Power Of Five**_

"Nice top!" The second oldest smirked and Miley blushed, crossing her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

"Th-thanks!" She stuttered, backing up, her eyes wide as saucers. "PRUE!!!" She yelled up the stairs, not taking her eyes off the visitors.

"Yeah?" The older witch appeared at the doorway of her bedroom.

"What's going on here?" Jake anounced his arrival and Mileys eyes snapped from him at the mouth of the living room to the brothers in the doorway and back again repeatedly.

"Hi, I'm Prue Halliwell!" Prue greeted, hurrying down the stairs when she noticed her sister wasn't going to do or say anything. "And this is my sister Miley and... our close friend, Jake Ryan!" She faultered slightly, trying to come with a reason for Jake to be there.

"I'm Denise Jonas and this is my husband, Paul, and our boys..." The woman revealed, smiling brightly at the sisters. "We just moved across the street and thought we'd introduce ourselves."


	13. Chapter 13

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"What are you doing here, Jonas?" Jake demanded when Prue, Denise and Paul had left the kids alone in the living room to 'bond'.

"Weren't you listening before, Ryan?" Nick Jonas rolled his eyes, using the same mean tone as his fellow teen star. "We moved across the street."

"Why?" Jake asked, glaring at the boy on the other side of Miley on the couch with him.

"What's it to you?" Nick shot a glare of his own and it occured to Miley - who was in the middle of the two boys - that this was every teenage girls dream. And it was being ruined by Jake and Nick's stupid fued, wasn't there enough room in Hollywood for _two_ hot, talented teenage boys? "So, Miley, what's fun to do around here?"

"I-I-" She stuttered, looking from Nick to Jake and back again, quite reminicent of earlier.

"Stay away from her!" Jake growled and everyone whipped their heads to face him.

"What?" The girl in question asked incrediously.

"Miley, he's bad news, they all are! I'm not just saying this, but it's seriously in your best interest to stay away from them." Jake told her, looking directly into her currently blue eyes, as if they were the only two in the room.

"Jake, they're harmless teenage boys, not a group of evil mass-murderers!" Miley glared at him, not liking when someone tried to make her mind up for her one bit.

"Okay, one; no teenage boy is harmless in your pressence, you're intoxicating. Two; they probably _are_ mass-murderers, you don't kow what they're capable of, you don't know what they've tried to do to me and my career." He tried to convince her, smiling internally when she blushed lightly at the start.

"We never did anything to your career, it's not our fault people got tired of the same boring... _Thing_ saying the same boring line over and over again." Nick cut in with a smirk, casually resting his arm on the couch behind Mileys head.

"And yet I'm still _Hottie of the Year!_" Jake put his hand just a little more north of her knee than was normal, and she probably should have removed it and Nicks arm but the contact through her jeans sent sparks all through her body.

"I'm bored!" 6-year-old Frankie anounced, completely unaware of the importance of what was happening.

"Well then why we don't we find something fun to do?" Miley suggested, jumping up from the couch as if she were electricuted, leaving the boys sitting there on complete opposite sides, glaring daggers at each other for their respective moves on her.

"What's going on here?" Prue asked, walking into the room with Andy, Kyle, Denise and Paul, surveying the scene in front of them; Joe, Kevin and Frankie sitting harmlessly around the room, Jake and Nick on the couch, each with an arm hanging limply where Miley had been before and the girl in question standing in the middle of the room, blushing maddly and glancing between all five boys she was with.

"Nothing!" Miley answered a little too quickly, her head snapping to the older brunette.

"Now how 'bout the truth?"

"Ah, well, you see... Bye!" Miley stalled before running out of the living room and up to her attic.

"Your turn, guys, and don't think you can run away either!" Prue turned to them and Jake stood up, glaring at Nick.

"Just talking about what's Hott in this town!" He told her shortly before stalking out as well.

"What was all that about?" Miley demanded, flaming into Jakes room on the second floor when she saw the Jonas' leave from her window.

"Look, Miley, I know you don't believe me, but those three are bad news." Jake tried to explain, having picked on her dislike about his fued with the brothers, especially Nick.

"Why? What did they ever do to you?" She asked, her eyes still blazing.

"Besides try and ruin my reputation with lies and twisted words? I can sense the evil in them, like they're demons or something, but I don't think they have the brains to pull that off." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Or, more likely, it's just a stupid fued about who can get more screaming fan-girls."

"Maybe for them, but my 'Spidey Senses' are tingly and not in the good way you make them tingle." Jake boldly took a step closer to her and took her small, warm hands in his larger ones. "Please, just trust me on this? They're bad news!"

"Okay, I'll be cautious around them, but I'm not gonna deny them my friendship if they ask for it and earn it." Miley reasoned, her eyes locked on their joined hands.

"It'd be better if you just let me kick their butts half way to Antartica, but I guess I'll take it!" Jake sighed, carefully bringing her hands to his lips in a soft kiss, knowing he could never deny her anything.

"Don't you dare try and beat them up." Miley scolded, though she was no longer glaring and her voice had lost the angered Tennessee tint.

"Did you even notice that that thing tried to make a move on you?"

"That things name is Nick Jonas, and if he tries it again I'll tell him I'm not interested." She told him in a tone that suggested she didn't at all mind having his arm around her.

"You better, you're all mine, remember?" He smirked, not entirely happy about their compromise, but accepting it.

"In your dreams, Slayer!" Miley laughed, freeing on of her hands and patting him condecendingly on the head.

"Oh, you have no idea what you do in my dreams."

"And on that note, Goodbye!" She blushed and tried to free her other hand only to have him grasp it tighter, like on of those chinese finger traps that gets tighter the harder you pull.

"Now that we've established that I dream about you, do you dream about me?" He brought her closer to him than she was before and she could feel his sweet breath on her face.

"Actually, to tell you the truth I have been having sleeptime vissions of you, me and some very... _Teenage_ situations." Miley smirked, leaning in just a little bit closer. "Yes, I do believe the technical term is 'Night Terror'!" She flicked the side of his and finally escaped, darting for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" He ran after her and caught her around the middle, bringing her back against him and dancing his fingers over her newly expsosed stomach, elicating girlish squeels and endless laughter from her.

"J-J-Jake, s-stop it!" She tried to order through her giiggles.

"Not until you say... _'I'm head over heals in love with Jake Ryan!'_" He denied and Miley shook her head, trying to instinctively curl into a ball to stop the tickle attack. "No? How about _'Jake Ryan is super sexy!'_?"

"Never!" Miley declared, finally succeeding in stopping one of his hands and using both of her to hold it away from her stomach, leaving her defenceless against the other.

"Okay, then _'Jake Ryan silicis meus universitas!'_" He smirked, thinking he caught her.

"_Vos would have neco mihi primoris!"_ She replied, shocking him into stilling his hand, which she quickly took advantage of, rolling them both over on the floor where they had ended up so she was straddling him.

"You know Lattin?" He asked, looking up at her, completely stunned.

"My school back in Tennessee thought they'd see how many languages I could learn after I mastered French by half way through second grade!" Miley shrugged as her breathing slowly returned to normal after her tickly torture, unaware of what her heaving chest was doing to the boy eneath her. "How do you know it?" Instead of answering straight away Jake decided to take back control of the situation and flipped them so he was on top and Miley was on her back, under him, completely at his mercy.

"It's an ellective at Magic School and I thought it would come in handy with the whole magic thing, seeing as half of it's in Lattin." He told her, unconcsiously moving down to her. "So exactly how many languages can you speak?"

"French!" He was getting closer with each passing second. "Lattin!" She could feel his hot breath against her again. "Spanish!" She unconcsiously licked her lips as his drew closer. "Ital-" Any thought beyond pure bliss was lost on both Miley and Jake when his lips finally connected with hers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"Italian!" Miley breathed out when Jake broke away after a few blissful seconds, much to the disappointment of both teenagers. Before Jake could move away from her, she reach up and pulled his lips back down to hers, linking her hands around his neck and absently playing with the ends of his hair.

"I don't think we should tell anyone!" Miley whispered about five minutes later as the two were trading soft, sweet kisses back and forth, never doing anything more.

"Why not?" Jake asked, sounding a little hurt, thinking she thought being seen with him was so bad she'd rather no-one knew, pulling back slightly.

"Because we're two 'hormonal teenagers' and we live together, I don't think Prue or Andy or Kyle or especially my Dad would very welcoming to the idea of us together." She reasoned, missing his body pressed against hers when he moved from hovering over her to lying on his navy blue carpet beside her.

"What about you?" Jake questioned softly, stroking a piece of stray hair away from her face that had turned confused.

"What about me?"

"Are _you_ welcoming to the idea of us together?" He avoided her eyes as he asked the question.

"I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I wasn't!" Miley smiled shyly, blushing at the memory of his lips on hers.

"So does this mean when we're alone I can do this?" Jake moved closer to her and gently kissed her nose. "And this?" Her cheek was the recipient this time. "And this?" He pressed his lips to her forehead and she started to get impatient. "And th-" Jake was cut off by Miley closing the last few centimetres between their mouths.

"Yes!" She murmured when they broke apart again and he grinned happily.

Jake rolled over on top of Miley again and kissed her waiting lips hungrily, savouring her faint taste of the spearmint toothpaste she used mixed with her own unique taste and being intoxicated by her scent of pure Miley and her sweet, fruity perfume. After a few seconds it got to be too much and Jake _needed_ to taste her, to know if she really tasted as good as she smelt and his lips slowly trailed from her lips down to her neck, to the part where her neck meets her shoulder. The teasing scent was stronger here and Jake parted his lips ever so slightly and hesitantly kissed Miley there, getting dizzy in the head when she moaned quietly and unconsciously moved her head to the side to give him better access. He poked his tongue out and flicked it over her sensitive skin, finding that she tasted even better than she smelt - if that was even possible - and hearing her whimper at the contact, begging for more.

"Jake!" Miley gasped when he sucked softly on her neck, which he took as a good sign and continued kissing, licking, sucking and even nipping her neck with his teeth.

"Jake?" Miley instinctively pushed Jake off of her when Andy's voice sounded through the closed door of his bedroom. "You in there, man?"

"Yeah!" The boy answered, his voice cracking slightly after Miley prompted him to speak, then held up a finger. "One second!" Jake called obligingly, following as Miley stood up.

"I'll see you later!" She whispered, pecking him lightly on the lips before sparkling out, her form of magical transport always seemed to mirror her mood once she got control over them.

"What's up?" Jake opened the door after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Prue wants to know what happened with the Jonas'." Andy said, stepping into the room and looking around at the unmade bed and clothes thrown helplessly on the floor by his closet.

"Someone just doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Jake replied, his mood suddenly changing from blissful to angry at the mention of the brothers.

"What about Miley?"

"Like I said, someone didn't know how to keep his hands to himself." He sat down on his bed, unaware of the predicament Miley had caused for him that was extremely visible.

"Right, well, if Prue asks I talked to you okay?" Andy said, clearly not believing him and wanting to get out of the same room as the excited teenage boy.

"Sure!" Jake agreed, falling back on his bed when he heard the door close, still a little light-headed from being so intimate with Miley.

_**Power Of Five**_

"You were supposed to distance her from them, not push her towards the other one!" The Source growled, signalling the Seer to make a projection of Miley appear in the middle of the cave. The angle they had was clearly where the mirror was that she was looking, at a quarter-sized starting to form bruise that was on her neck that was left there by Jake's tasting.

"He only wants her to get to me." Nick shouted, turning red from the thought of his lips on any part of her.

"I don't care about your stupid Hollywood feud!" The Source growled, walking right up to the youngest demon. "I want that girl to willingly come serve me." He stared the three demons down. "And it's your job to make that happen. Everything that happens against that goal will punish you to give you more motivation." The Source said walking away from the brothers before suddenly turning and aiming a jet of torturous energy at the youngest who was standing in the middle.

Joe and Kevin stood silently on either side of their younger brother as he screamed in agony, too afraid to interfere for fear of having something of the like happen to them.

"We will bring you the girl, My Lord!" Joe said confidently when Nick was released and he went crashing to the ground, still twitching slightly every now and then.

"Be gone from my sight!" The Source yelled, going back to sit on his throne, staring at the image of the girl in front of him when he did, Joe and Kevin helping Nick shimmer out of the lair.

_**Power Of Five**_

"_Vos Venalicium Mihi?"_ Miley hissed to Jake twenty minutes after they had parted ways when they were sitting together on the couch in the Halliwell Manor during the Christmas get-together Prue had convinced Miley to attend when she had gone to talk to her at the same time as Andy was talking to Jake, hoping he knew enough Latin to understand her and no-one else within hearing distance knew any.

"_Rumex!"_ Jake apologized, wincing slightly at her tone before switching to whispered English, not knowing how much of the language she knew. "I just wanted to know if you tasted as good as you smelt and then I just couldn't stop myself." He blushed, not looking her in the eye as he made his confession.

"You're just lucky I spotted it before Prue and could hide it."

Jake paled at thought of Prue finding out, she'd probably tell Andy and one of them would tell Robby and he quite liked being alive, which would NOT be the case if Robby found out after expressly telling him to keep away from Miley.

"I'm too young to die!" He whispered fearfully.

"Don't leave a mark like that in a visible place again and you won't die!" She muttered, smiling sweetly at Prue who was watching the both of them closely.

"Hey, Miley, you wanna play a game with me and Chris?" Wyatt asked running up to the pair from where him and his brother were playing in the corner with their sister and cousins.

"Uh, sure! What game?" Miley agreed standing up.

"_Singstar Christmas_!" Chris announced, smiling shyly at Miley.

"I'm on Miley's team!" Wyatt yelled for all to hear, standing closely next to her as if staking his claim or something.

"No fair! I wanted to be on her team!" Chris was clearly the more sensitive brother as his eyes started welling up with tears.

"Hey, woah!" Miley knelt between the two so she was at their eye level. "You can both be on my team if you really want, but then Jake will be all alone, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"I don't mind!" Wyatt answered honestly with a shrug and Chris nodded in agreement causing Miley to burst out laughing at the overly exaggerated hurt look on Jakes face.


	15. Chapter 15 5 chaps a day after this!

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Hey, Miley!" Nick greeted when the girl in question opened the front door on Tuesday the 16th of December, shocking her from the doorstep where she was getting the paper.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Her breath came out in small puffs as she stood up and pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself.

"I was just wondering around, looking for something to do." He replied, coming up the walk to the front steps connected to the front porch of the house.

"At six in the morning?" Miley asked, raising her eyebrows and internally regretting not putting her fuzzy pink slippers on before going outside.

"Okay..." He looked down, drawing that one word out, making it seem much longer. "What if I just wanted to see you again?"

"At six in the morning?" She repeated, sitting on the front steps and motioning for him to follow.

"Yeah... Any way to get out of this without you thinking I'm some weirdo stalker?"

"No, not really!" Miley asnwered truthfully, smiling a little at him and adjusting her robe, causing Nick to catch a glimps of a small bruise closer to her chest area than her neck.

"What's that?" He asked and she followed his line of vission, blushing when she caught sight of the second love bite Jake had given her - the first had finally gone away just a couple of days before.

"Nothing!" Miley muttered, staring intently the lemon tree in the yard.

"Did someone do that to you?" Nick questioned, though it sounded more like a demand. "Did Ryan do that to you?"

"His name is Jake!" Miley told him, standing up and moving her robe over the mark. "And no offence, Nick, but I don't really think it's any of your business what Jake and I do when we're alone." She said, not caring in that moment if she told their week-long secret.

"Are you and _Jake_ an item then?" Nick stood as well, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No!" Miley whispered quietly and he almost didn't hear her, surprised by her complete turn-around.

"Then what is _that_?"

"Ever heard of a hair straightener?" She snapped and Nick started to get dizzy from her constant mood changes. "Not that it would be anyones business but our own if _were_ together!" And with those parting words Miley turned on her heal and marched back into the house with the paper she had retrieved tightly in her grasp.

"What's with you?" Joe asked when Nick walked back into the house they had _aquired_ after the previous owners had left for no reason.

"Nothing!" The 14-year-old muttered darkly, slightly red in the face.

"Awe... Does little Nicky have a crush?" Kevin teased, having watched the entire scene from the living room window.

"No!" Nick growled, trying to push past his brothers. "She's nothing more than a mission."

"Who's nothing more than a mission?" Joe grinned.

"Who do you think? Miley!"

"Who said we were talking about Miley before?" Kevin followed Nick as he tried to leave the older two.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" The younger of the three suddenly yelled, storming up the stairs to what he had claimed as his room but had to share with Frankie, the youngest demon who sometimes seemed to be more like a human with feelings than a being of pure evil.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Hey, Miles!" Jake greeted, walking into the kitchen when the scent of her famous hot chocolate woke him, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when the others weren't looking.

"Hey!" She smiled half-heartedly, setting a mug of liquid gold in front of him with two mini marshmallows in it.

"Just how long have you been up?" Prue questioned, seeing the half empty saucepan she used and the thin line of where it had started.

"Since about 6:00!" Miley shrugged, sitting at the island next to Jake as he sipped his chocolate, savouring her secret recipe that not even her Dad knew.

"What teenager wakes up at 6:00 am during Christmas break willingly?" Andy wondered aloud.

"One that's been bitten by the Christmas bug, making her act like a little kid!" She answered, before adding in her head, just so Jake could hear. _'And that was __**literally**__ bitten the night before!'_

"What are we doing today?" Jake inquired, looking to everyone in the room for an answer.

"Work!" Prue and Andy replied at the same time – Prue had taken a photography job with the magazine she used to work for after telling them some lie about being in Witness Protection, and Andy had started working for a private upscale security firm.

"Training a new whitelighter!" Kyle provided, having finally given up on complaining about always getting the newbies as his charges.

"Christmas shopping!" Miley grinned, her smile completely full now, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I don't think you should be wondering around alone!" Prue said with a slight frown and Miley seemed to deflate a little.

"Then I'll take Jake!" She announced, not bothering to ask him if it was okay, after a moment of silent thinking.

"Does Jake get a say in this?" The boy in question spoke up, excited at the idea of spending some time with her, but not too crazy about the Christmas or the shopping parts.

"No!" She scoffed, jumping down from her stool and running up the stairs to her attic to get ready.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Are we done yet?" Jake wined, dragging his feet along the ground outside the mall.

"Jake, we _just_ got here!" Miley said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside as Prue drove away from dropping them off.

"So? Why do we have to stay?" He pouted childishly at her.

"'Cause I said so!" She replied, sticking her tongue out at him, only to have him quickly lean down and kiss her lips, getting a little bit of tongue before she pulled it back in her mouth and glared playfully at him. "What did I say about that sort of thing?"

"That you're not ready yet!" Jake answered in a monotone, but grinning internally when she licked her lips and blushed, smiling shyly.

"Now that we understand eachother, let's go!" She tugged on his hand again, trying to get him inside, only for him to stand his ground.

"Not 'til you kiss me!" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You just got more than you should, why should I give you more?" Miley asked, looking up at him with slightly accusatory eyes.

"'Cause you love me?" Jake suggested, stepping closer to her and resting his hands lightly on her waist.

"We're in public, Jake!" Miley blushed, looking around at the people hurrying around them on their way too and from places.

"So? I want to hold your hand and hug you and kiss you in public! Why do we have to hide this?" Jake asked, practically begging with her.

"Jake! I just don't want to deal with everything that would come with us being public yet." Miley sighed, closing her eyes and reluctantly stepping away from him. "My Dad would just about go insane, Jackson wouldn't be much better, Prue and the others would sit us down, have an excruciatingly long talk, then never let us be alone in the same room together. And then there's all of the plublicity that comes with the Famous Jake Ryan!"

"Is that why you don't want _us_?" He asked, dropping his arms to his sides. "Because I'm famous? I thought I was being okay, that I wasn't being some stuck up celebrity. I'll admit I wasn't anywhere near normal before, but when I saw you I knew that none of that would impress you." He paused, staring at her, in the middle of the street. "Ever since I met you, I've wanted to impress you, I knew right then that I would try and be normal. I'll do anything for you, Miles, anything."

"Jake... It's not your fans, it's that you're famous, or that you're not normal - you've been one of the most kind and caring and sweet people I've ever met - I'm just no ready yet." Her eyes started welling up with tears, thinking he was mad at her or something. "I'm not ready, my Dad isn't read, Jackson isn't ready. Please, just please believe that I'm really falling for you, but I'm not ready for people to know yet."

Instead of speaking Jake pulled her to him in a comforting hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her and softly kissing the top of her head, feeling her relaxing into him slightly after a few seconds.

"We can wait. To tell the public, we can wait." He murmured into her hair. "I'll do anything, just please don't cry?"

"Please don't be mad at me?" She whispered, trying to blink the tears away.

"I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you." They stood like that for a few minutes, comforting, crying and silently reaching an agreement about their relationship. "Let's go do that shopping now!" He suggested when she stepped slightly out of his embrace and she smiled greatfully up at him.

"I can do that!" Her eyes caught sight of a shop just inside the mall and she pulled him to the opening, stopping just inside and pulling him down to her in a sweet, soft, _public_ kiss.

"What was that for?" He breathed when she released him and bit her bottom lip shyly.

"Mistletoe!" Miley said before waltzing off to start her shopping.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Hey, Miley, can you go tell Jake the pizza's here?" Prue requested at dinner that night.

"Sure!" The teenager danced up the stairs, definately the happiest she had been since arriving in San Francisco. "Jake, pizza's..." She trailed off after opening his bedroom door without knocking.

"Miley!" Jakes eyes snapped open and he turned his head to stare at her, surprise covering his face and they just stared at eachother for a few seconds until Miley realized what she was doing and spun on her heal and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

"I am _so_ sorry, Jake!" She called through the door, quickly leaving before she could see or hear anything else she wasn't supposed to, blushing a burning red the entire way.

Sure, it was no secret guys did, she wasn't as innocent as her father thought, she knew about those things, they had Sex Ed. classes at school after all. But seeing something like that actually happening was a complete shock to her system, and she could see quite clearly that he was holding a picture of _her_ in her bikini that he must have taken that day they went to the beach in Malibu. Miley found parts of her body that had never been affected like this getting hot at the thought of Jake _pleasing_ himself whilst thinking about _her_.


	16. Chapter SEX SCENE!

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**The following chapter is rated MA15+, it contains A Sex Scene, Adult Themes and Mild Course Language. SillyAnnJoker recommends reading for mature audiences 15 years and older.**_

_**CHAPTER SEXTEEN**_

"_Hey, Miles!" Jake smiled that sweet smile of his that he only ever showed her when they were alone._

"_Hey, Jake!" She was still a little awkward from earlier that night, she'd actually been avoiding him ever since it happened. "Listen about before-"_

_He cut her off, jumping forward and capturing her lips with his own, she could taste the ice cream they'd all had for desert on his lips - vanilla, her favourite - somehow tasted even better on him. The ice cream mustn't have done much to cool him down because she could feel him pressed against her, sending waves of excitement coursing through her. "Jake!" She moaned out when he trailed kisses down from her lips to just above her left breast and proceeded to do what he'd already done twice before that had almost gotten her in trouble._

_After a few minutes Miley couldn't take it anymore and she pulled Jakes lips back up to hers, her skin on fire from where they had previously been. She boldly decide to take thing to the next level when she opened her mouth ever so slightly and he quickly followed, poking her tongue hesitantly out like a cub afraid to leave its mothers cave and she met his half way, touching lightly with opened up to him a little more and was surprised when he gently pushed their tongues back into her mouth, massaging her inside with his and causing her to moan pleasurably into him. After a while he started to retract his tongue only to have hers follow him all the way back into his mouth to keep their gently probing and massages going._

"_Miley!" Jake groaned against her, pulling her closer to him so she could definately feel his 'happiness'._

_His left her waist and started moving all over her body, first going up the back of her shirt, carressing every inch of her skin under his touch, going all the way and being shocked to find no bra in his way, then his hands move around the frond and felt her tight, tan stomach as he went up - in more ways than one - he stopped just bellow her breasts, asking permission to go there without breaking their steadilly heating kiss. Miley grabbed his hands in reply and moved them over her soft, round mounds, moaning even louder when he gently started massaging them._

_Her hands then reached down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and making him temporarily let go of her so she could pull it over his head and off his arms and toss it somewhere on her bedroom floor, leaving his tan, toned, not-too-muscley chest and abs bare for her to run her fingers all over. A moment later they disconnected again when he dropped her baby pink pajama top to the floor, giving him her entire top half to admire before Miley roughly pulled him back to her._

"_God! You're so sexy especially sexy when you're demanding!" Jake muttered against her lips._

"_Then hurry up and kiss me, you idiot!" She smiled into him, so turned on already that she was afraid he could feel her moisture through her pajama bottoms and his silk, candy cane striped boxers, and yet wanting more than ever - despite __**having**__ more than she'd ever had._

_Jake groaned and had to break their kiss for a third time when she started massaging his bulge through his increasingly tight boxers before deciding to make her lose control as much as he was, he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to her bed and gently lay her down. Jake admired his young love for a moment before climbing on the bed with her kiss a trail of light, open-mouthed butterfly kisses down to her breasts._

"_Jake!" She whimpered when he started doing tortorous things to her chest, making her moan, groan, whimper, and there might have been something akin to a pur._

_He looked up at her after pulling away a few minutes later and raised an eyebrow in question, his thumbs hooked under the waistband of her pants and underwear and she nodded slightly giving him permission to go ahead._

_Jake kissed every part of her starting at her legs and moving up after removing her pants, he kissed dangerously close to her heat on her inner thigh, tasting a tiny bit of her juices that had over-flowed from her. Jake looked up at her once more, licking his lips hungrilly before leaning back down and..._

"JAKE!!!" Miley gasped/moaned/yelled/whimpered, coming out of her vivid dream, covered from head to toe in a light sweat, unknowingly allerting the waking house to her consciousness.

"Miley!" _His_ voice came from the other side of her bedroom door, clearly having heard her wake up and her eyes shot to the piece of wood. "Miley, are you okay?" He asked when she didn't answer as her breathing that had slowly been returning to normal sped up again. When she didn't answer again Jake flung the door open - the only reason he hadn't done that in the first place being their earlier encounter that involved not knocking - and he was standing there in the exact same outfit from her dream. "Miley, are you okay?" Jake questioned again, quickly walking over to her where she was sitting in the middle of her bed, staring at him with wide eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Miley mutely shook her head, too afraid to talk or do anything else and trying to back away from him, her dream having caused the same effect on her that he had during it. For lack of anything better to do Miley flung the big, white comforter over herself and burried underneath it, hoping Jake would just go away.

"Miles, what's wrong?" To her dismay/excitement she felt his weight on the bed next to her and he tried to pull the covers off of her.

"Go away, Jake!" She begged, her voice muffled by the blankets. "Please?"

"Why, Miles? What's wrong?" Jake gently started groping the covers, looking for an opening to pull them back so he could see her.

Instead of answering Miley shook her head, not entirely sure if she wanted him to leave or not, but knowing it would be better if her did. He moved one of his hands to rest over her head. "Was it something I did... Or said?"

"No!" Her voice squeaked, the images from her dream fresh in her mind.

"What's going on?" Prue and Andy suddenly burst into the room, their clothes thrown on hastily as they looked around wildly for an attacker.

"She won't tell me!" Jake whispered sadly and it just about broke Miley's heart, she move one of her hands under the covers till it was under his other one that was resting lazily by him, trying to tell him he wasn't in the wrong.

"Miley?" The bed was starting to get a little crowded when she sat down as well, not sure if she was talking to her sisters head or foot or something else in between. "Come out, kid! Talk to us?"

Miley flung the blanket off her head and looked around the room; Andy was stadning uncomfortably by the door, Prue was sitting to her left and looking concerner, the way the two were dressed and the mere auror around them said what they had been doing that delayed their reaction to her scream.

'_Why should they be able to do it if I can't?'_ Miley thought darkly before she realized it and her eyes shot to Jake who looked sad and hurt and concerned on her right side, his shirt was an old one that was _at least_ two sizes too small, the next thing anyone knew the covers were back over Miley's head, hiding her deep blush from view.

'_Miley?'_ Jakes thought filled her mind and her entire body froze, hoping he hadn't heard her bitter thought before. _'What can Prue and Andy do that you can't? Does it have something to do with your dream? Is there anything I can do?'_

_You've done plenty already!'_ She thought back before she could stop herself, quickly adding more so he wouldn't be hurt again. _'What do you think took them so long to get up here?'_

'_What does __**that**__ have to with this?'_ Jakes thoughts sounded confused, though he clearly knew what they were doing as well. _'Wait, did someone hurt you? Is that was this is about? Did someone hurt you that way in your dream? Did __**I**__ hurt you that way?'_

"NO!" Miley uninentionally answered out loud, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth as images flashed lightning fast through her mind - his hands, his tongue, his bare chest, strong arms, kissing her, touching her, carressing her, his manhood pressed against her.

"Oh!" Jake whispered simply and Miley realized that her mind was still open to him, his weight shift on the bed uncomfortably before he jumped up. "I-I-I'm just gonna... Go!" She could here him practically sprint out of the room and back down to his own, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Miley?" Prue began feeling around for an opening much like he had before.

"I'm fine!" She said, hoping they would leave her alone to try and figure out what her mind was doing to her. "It was just a dream, I don't want to talk about it, but I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Prue sounded uncertain and Miley nodded from under the blanket, making her sigh dejectedly before she and Andy left a few moments later.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid teenage hormones!" Miley hit herself on the forehead with each statement as if that would reduced the effect. "Why now? Why here? Why _him_?"

_**Power Of Five**_

"Are you okay?" Prue asked a few hours later when Miley slowly came down the stairs, dressed as though she were living in Antartica.

"Fine!" She muttered, keeping her eyes down when Jake entered just after her. "I think I'm gonna go see if I can hang out with Wyatt and Chris today!"

"Have..." Miley was already out the door before she could finish. "Fun!"

"Hey, Miley!" Nick called out, jogging over to her from his yard.

"What's up, Nick?" She greeted, inwardly cursing her choice of words after last night.

"I just wanted to sorry for yesterday." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "You know, it's really none of my business what you do."

"It's fine, Nick!" Miley told him, not entirely comfortable in the company of _any_ teenage boy at that point. "Seriously! Don't think anymore of it." She smiled lightly at him.

"Hey, you wanna hang out today?" He asked, his eyes lighting up hopefully. "Like go to the park or something?"

"Um, I was actually gonna hang out with my nephews today." She gestured to the house next to the one she had just come out of and then after seeing his face fall. "But, maybe I could bring them and you could bring Frankie and they could play together or something? I'd have to ask Piper and Leo, and Prue and Andy and Kyle first of course."

"Yeah, sure! That'd be great!" Nick nodded, smiling slightly before turning back to his house full of demons as she started up to 1329.

"Hi!" Leo answered the door when Miley rang the doorbell, he smiled at her and she repeated the action.

"How about just a tiny little trim?" She heard Piper almost begging and turned to see her in front of her two boys at the kitchen table, holding a pair of scissors.

"What's going on?" Miley questioned, ruffling Chris' hair as she walked in, only to have him fix afterwards..

"I'm trying to convince the boys to let me cut their hair!" The older witch replied with a frown. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just gonna ask if I could take the little monsters to the park."

"Oh, no! They're not going anywhere until they get their hair cut." Piper denied and the boys shared a sad glance at Miley.

"So if I can convince them to get a haircut, I can take them to the park?" Miley asked hopefully and the parents scoffed.

"If you can convince them to get a haircut I'll kiss your feet." She said and it was Miley's turn to frown.

"Maybe I won't then!" She said uneasily, though knowing it wasn't true.

"Okay then, how 'bout if you convince them to get a haircut I'll be eternally grateful?"

"That I can do!" Miley smiled and took one of the boys hands in each of her own before leading them out of the kitchen. Two minutes later she returned, smiling happily, letting go of their hands when they reached Piper and Leo, she nodded slightly in encouragement to them.

"Can Miley take us to the hairdresser today?" Wyatt requested and the two parents looked at the teenager in disbelief, she'd managed to do in two minutes what they couldn't in two years.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked in wonder.

"I've had more than a little experience with hair-obsessed guys." She shrugged. "So does this mean I can take them to the park after the they get their haircut?"

"Sure!" Piper agreed, still in shock.

Ten minutes later Miley, Wyatt and Chris left the Halliwell Manor to meet up with the two youngest Jonas' after Miley had checked with Prue quickly. She smiled and waved at them as they walked over.

"Hey!" Nick greeted.

"Hi!" Miley replied as the kids made their introductions. "I have to take Wyatt and Chris to the hairdresser before we go to the park if that's okay? They said they'd only go if I took them."

"No problem!"

"And I just have to get a couple of things from house real quick." She added, hoping he wouldn't mind, seeing as he was one of the few distractions she had to take her mind of _'The Jake Dream'_.

"Miley!" Jake called when he saw her running up to her room and she stopped and slowly turned around, wincing slightly.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you want to talk about _it_?" He was refering to her walking in on him getting himself and her sex dream about him, a deaf, dumb monkey could have figured that out.

"Not really!" She tried to start back up the stairs.

"Miley?" Jakes voice sounded hurt again and her heart broke for being like thisaround him. "Please?"

"Jake, how are you supposed to talk to a person after accidently telling them you had your first ever sex dream about them after catching them jacking off?" Miley asked rhetorically.

"Can we at least talk later?" Jake requested softly, knowing he had no hope for right then.

"If I haven't died of embarrassement will you come visit me tonight?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

"Okay, now isn't that a whole lot better?" Miley asked as Chris jumped down from the hairdressers chair, his hair falling just in his eyes, whilst Wyatt had his really short and sticking up in the front.

"Yes!" Chris smiled sweetly at her and she led the small group outside after paying the hairdresser.

"Hey, Wyatt, come here!" She called and knelt down in front of him, pulling a spray can out of the back-pack she had brought from the house. "Close your eyes real tight!" Miley instructed and he did so, but she still held her hand guarding his face when she sprayed her hairspray on his slightly spike hair. "There we go!"

"Cool!" Frankie spoke up, eyeing the other boys head.

"Miley turned your hair purple!" Chris told his brother and the blonde reached up to touch it.

"It's just coloured hairspray, it washes out." Miley assured, taking Chris' hand in her left and Wyatt's in her right. "Now how 'bout we go to the park?"

_**Power Of Five**_

"So you used to live on the beach, do you know how to surf?" Nick asked, the two teenagers were sitting on a bench at the park talking whilst Frankie, Wyatt and Chris played in the playground.

"HA! Despite being a former cheerleader, I have absolutely no coordination." Miley scoffed and Nick gave her the same look Jake had when he found out she used to cheer.

"You're a cheerleader?" He tried to keep his voice normal, but it cracked slightly at the end.

"No, I quit two years ago." Before anyone could say anything else Miley's phone started blaring 'I Want My Mullet Back', signalling a text message.

_U coming home ne time soon?_

"It's from Prue!" She told him after reading it. "We have to go back." Her voice was alittle disapointed and Nick nodded, something burning deep inside him that somewhat resembled the same emotion.

"Right!" He said, standing and holding out a hand for her.

"Thanks!" For an unkown reason Miley didn't let go of his hand as they made their way over to the playground to get their young charges. "Time to go, guys!" She called and the three boys stuck their heads out from various hiding places - they were playing hide-and-seek with Frankie seeking.

"Do we have to?" Chris wined, coming out of his hiding place under the slide anyway.

"Come on!" She knelt down and motioned for him to climb on her back, giving him a piggy back as the others followed, the other two boys running around wildly, making their trip back to Prescott street a few blocks away a lot longer than it usually was. "Hey, you guys wanna go inside while I say goodbye to Nick?" Miley suggested, setting Chris on his feet and the brothers ran into their house excitedly.

"I had a great time today, Miley!" Nick smiled involuntarily, why was he feeling these things?

"Me too!" She smiled softly, her eyes shining happily. "Thanks for hangin' out with me today, it really took my mind off things."

"Any way I can be of service just ley me know!"

"Thanks, Nick!" They were gravitating towards 1327 as they spoke, Frankie waiting impatiently by the sidewalk.

"So can we hang out again sometime?" Nick asked, they stopped at the front door and stood facing each other.

"Sure! I'd like that!" She smiled and before she knew what was happening he was kissng her... And she wasn't stopping him.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Well that's a nice movie moment!" Prue was watching Miley and Nick through the curtains, her hands wair wrapped around his neck and his were resting comfortably around her waist.

"What?" Andy joined her, not looking one bit happy at the sight, she was fourteen, she should _not_ be kissing random guys on the front porch.

"Are we just gonna stand here and watch?" Kyle asked from one of the other windows, an intense frown on his features.

"Watch what?" Jake questioned, coming down the stairs, he had spent most of the day up in his room after Miley had left with Nick and the boys. He glanced out the same window as Kyle and saw his girlfriend kissing his worst enemy, and seeming to enjoy it it quite a lot. "I think I'm gonna skip dinner tonight, I just lost my apetite."

_**(I SO just wanted to leave it there!)**_

"That's it!" Andy suddenly burst out after nearly 30 seconds of the teenagers liplocking. "I can't take this anymore!" He left the window and stormed over, flinging the front door open, which caused the two to jump apart.

Miley looked like a deer caught in the headlights as her eyes flicked wildly from Andy to Nick to Prue and Kyle to a heart-broken Jake standing by stairs.

"I-I-I-I..." She stuttered, her eyes starting to well up with tears when she realized she had just cheated on Jake, before she ran past all of them and up to her room, one of her tears falling just as she passed him.

"I think you should go now!" Andy told Nick, clealry angry, glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, sir!" Nick turned and walked down to Frankie, a little pink in the cheeks as he grabbed Frankies hand and the two walked across the street to the Jonas house where the other four family members were watching the scene from there.

"I'm gonna go talk to Miley!" Prue anounced, a confused look on her face, her little sister had just been kissing a really cute boy and she was crying?

"_WHAT?_" Mileys voice was harsh when Prue knocked on the door, she was clearly crying.

"Miley? Can I come in?" Prue asked tentatively.

"Leave me alone!" Miley screamed, tears streaming freely down her face, she was sitting in the smallest, darkest corner of her room, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, Beary tucked between her legs and chest, his golden head peaking out the tops getting slightly wet from her crying.

How could she do that? How could she cheat on Jake? She's not that kind of girl, she's not the kind of person to give herself to someone and then turn around and kiss someone else behind their back. Miley kept crying even when she heard Prue slowly turn the doorknob and opened the door, quickly scanning the room for her, skipping over her the first time.

"Miley?" Prue slowly made her way over to her youngest sister. "What's wrong, Sweatie?"

"Nothing!" Miley sobbed, pointlessly trying to deny it, but allowing her to be taken into the comforting arms of a sister.

"Come on... What's going on?" She was softly stroking the younger girls hair.

"I started... And we were... And he's just so... And then it... Then he helped... And I cheated..." Miley cried, not making any sense to anyone who didn't speak hysterical teenage girl - which after herself, Piper and Phoebe, Prue was fluent in - and yet she stilled had no idea what was going on.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay, just take a deep breath and start from the begining." Prue started rocking them back and forth in an attempt to calm her.

"I cheated on Jake!" Miley yelled, shocking her into stilling all her movements and she was quite sure the three males downstairs heard that statement.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Thursday, December 25, 2008_

"Hey, Daddy!" Miley smiled slightly, hugging Robby as tight as she could, savouring his familiar Tennessee scent and his apple shampoo.

"Hey, Bud!" Robby strokked her long, brown hair onto her back and held her to him, never wanting to let her go again.

"I love you, Daddy!" She whispered, tears falling silently from her eyes.

"I love you too, Mile! Everything's gonn be okay!" He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, he pulled her back to look at her completely; her dark hair seemed darker and was straightened, and her eyes were very red, almost like she'd been crying for a long tine, like when her mother died.

"I wish I could believe that!" She muttered, just quiet enought hat he couldn't hear and Jackson came down the stairs. "Hey, Jackson!"

"Hey, Little Sis!" The 16-year-old hugged her as well and she smiled, he still thought of her as his annoying little sister.

"I thought we were going to Tennessee for Christmas his year?"

"We thought we'd stay here, so you didn't have the entire family staring at you and asking questions." Robby explained and Miley nodded in understanding. "Speaking of which, Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, ditto!" Jackson said and his sister rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, guys!"

Two hours later the small family had caught each other up on their lives and gone through all their normal Christmas traditions - including Miley putting the Angel on top of the unfinished tree - and were all sitting around, ready to exchange gifts.

"Here you go, Jackson!" Miley handed her brother a simple card, smiling brightly. "I know you've been saving up and I've been thinking, I don't really need a _Lexus_."

"I love you, Miley!" He threw his arms around her after opening the card and reading the amount on the check. She had asked Robby if it was okay for her give Jackson some of the money she was saving up to get herself a car when she was 16 - the deal he had made with both his kids was he'd buy the first car and it was their responsibility for anything after that, but Miley had said she wanted a _Lexus_ or something like that, so he said he'd match her dollar for dollar everything she saved. "And this one's for you, Daddy!" It was a CD of all the songs she had ever written about him - most of them since her birthday - and she had recorded on her computer before adding her guitar to most of them. "Don't listen to 'til later?"

"Sure thing, Bud!" Robby kissed her lightly on her hair.

"And... Sorry about track seven!" She appologized, not looking at him, guilt shining in her for-some-reason green today eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's fine!" Robby forgave easily, though slightly worried about what it was.

"Here you go, Miles!" Jackson handed her and parcel wrapped in red and green Christmas paper.

"Thanks, Jackson!" She unwrapped a digital, personalized photo frame that was already flipping through aseries of pre-programed pictures Jackson had picked out from family photo albums and such. "I love it!"

"And this one's from me!" Robby handed a large guitar case, something Miley was eternally grateful for considering her birthday gift. She was also excited, she had a guitar collection almost as big if not bigger than her Dad's.

"Daddy?!?!?" She gasped, opening the case to find her fathers favourite, and one of his oldest, guitars resting delicately inside. "Really?"

"I think it's time I passed her along to you now, Bud!" Miley admired the black with gold edges guitar, it was the single best instrument she had ever laid eyes on.

That night Robby tucked his little girl into bed and she was still clutching her new guitar close to her in a deathly tight grip, a small smile playing on her lips for the first time since she had kissed Nick - something he didn't know about, that and her fling with Jake.

_**Power Of Five**_

When Jake woke up on Christmas morning he was even more depressed than he had been in the previous nine days, Miley was in L.A and he wouldn't be seeing her for at least a week. He hadn't held her, kissed her, even talked to her in nine days, but he couldn't keep himself away from her - even in his heartbroken state - he'd sit in her room at night and watch her sleep. He never pried into her dreams, no matter how much she tossed and turned - she'd even cried a few time - but every time he just sat next to her on her bed and softly stroked her hair until he felt her calm down enough, then he left her to sleep in piece, going to his own room to have his own troubled dreams.

_JAKE_

An envelope was sitting on his bedside table when he sat up, he knew who it was from even though he had only seen her handwriting once and he stared at it for a good two minutes before hesitantly reaching for it. His name had never looked so good in his entire life.

_Jake_

_I know I don't deserve to even write this letter after what I did. And I know it probably won't mean anything because their just words, but I mean them with all my heart and soul. I'm Sorry, Jake!_

_I know it's no excuse, but that day I just wanted to take my mind off of that dream, of you. You make me feel so many things I never thought I would ever feel, when we're together it's like I'm with my best friend, my lover and like I've finally found my heart._

_That dream I had was SO intense, it felt so incredibly real, like you were actually in my room doing those things to my body. after that I couldn't stand to face you, you saw what I had dreamt, what I wanted so badly to happen and I couldn't stand to look at you when you knew those things about me._

_After it I just wanted to do anything not to have to face you until my body would stop reacting in ways that it's never reacted before and when he asked me to hang out with him I thought it would be the perfect way to take my mind off of you._

_When he kissed me, I didn't know he was going to. And I know I kissed him back, but it was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my entire life. I'm sorry for going to the park with him, for letting him walk me to the door, for kissing him back. But most of all I'm sorry for hurting you!_

_This past month that you've been in my life has been one of the best times of my life. I've been falling for you real hard and at first I was scared of how deep it was and how young we are, but I realize now that I can't live without you._

_I'm sorry for what I did and I know I have absolutely no right to ask you to forgive me, but pleas? Every day I don't hear your voice, every day I see you around the house and every night when you hold me until I wake up and my nightmares stop, I know I don't deserve to hear your voice, or be in your presence. But I can't stop the hurt in my heart, because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Jake Ryan!_

_I don't deserve your forgiveness or anything from you and I don't expect it, I just wanted to tell you, to let you know what I feel._

_I LOVE YOU, JAKE RYAN!!!_

_With all my heart, soul and being_

_Your Sincerely_

_Miley Ray Stewart_

Jake Ryan does not cry! He just had something stuck in his eye that was making them tear up. But Jake Ryan does not cry!

Under the envelope was Mileys I-Pod, small, black and with her first initial on the back in sparkly purple.

Curriously he picked it up and carefully attached it to his speakers, after scrolling through the songs he noticed that she had deleted most of them, the only ones left were sad, pleading ones, proffessing her love for him. The first song was one he'd never heard of before and there was no artist, the title sinmply said _'Right Here'_. Jake pressed play and an acoustic guitar filled his room, followed by Mileys sweet, hypnotizing, perfect voice.

"_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here"

He just had something stuck in his eye, he was not crying. After the song finished and the music stopped, Miley started speaking.

"_I'm sorry, Jake!_

_For everything I ever did to hurt you!_

_And I just wanted to let you know that even if we can't be together I'll always be here for you, all you have to do is call me!_

_I love you!"_ The last part was a whisper, almost as if she thought she turned the recorder off when she said it.

Jake Ryan Does Not Cry!!!

Jake flopped onto his bed as the rest of the songs played, he was thinking; He was really starting to love Miley as well, but after what happened he didn't think he could just throw himself back into that again. He needed her, he couldn't stay away from her, he loved her, but he couldn't be with her. He could tell from when she wrote the letter and the song and her voice, that she knew they wouldn't be able to go back to before, but she was holding onto hope for the future. And one day when he was ready again he'd giver what they both wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_To Whom It May Concern (Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Billie, Kyle and JAKE)_

The CD case was sitting on the kitchen bench when Prue and Andy slowly came down the stairs on Christmas morning, it was oddly quiet for Christmas, Prue was used to one of her sisters waking her up in the dark hours of the morning, and having two teenagers made her think something of the like was going to happen again.

_Watch Together!!!_ Was written with their names on a piece of paper on the cover of the case

_**(Sorry for skipping the Halliwells Christmas!!!)**_

That night after putting the kids to bed, the sisters, their husbands and Jake gathered around the TV in the Halliwell Manor and put the DVD into the player and put the TV on the right channel to watch it.

International superstar Hannah Montana appeared on the screen, long, straight blonde hair falling gracefully down her back and the way the light was glinting it looked like she had a halo.

"_Hi! You guys are probably wondering why you're watching a DVD from Miley with me in it?" Hannah spoke nervously, absently playing witha piece of her golden hair._

The scene cut as if she recorded it and the didn't like it so she cut the pieces she did like together.

_I'm not gonna put this off any longer, I'm just gonna come straight and say this!" Hannah reached up and tugged on her hair._

Eleven people watched in shock as Hannah Montana pulled her _off_ to reveal Miley's soft, wavy, dark brown locks.

"What?" Jake whispered, his eyes wide as he realized the worlds favourite popstar and the love of his young life were one and the same, tuning everything out, including her explanation of her double life. "Miley?"

"Jake?" The boy jumped when someone placed their hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Andy was looking at him, concerned. "Are you okay, man? You've been out of it for a while!"

"Fine!" He muttered, still in shock. How could he not have known? He'd been a border-line obsessed Hannah Montana fan for two years and he'd studied every part of Miley possible, from her beautiful brown waves to her long, smooth, tanned, sensual legs. How could he have not known they were the same person? Though it did explain his un-natural attachment to the singer.

_**Power Of Five**_

Miley quietly shimmered out of the house in Malibu after waking up sometime during early morning. She just wanted to make sure everything was okay, she wasn't checking up on Jake, just making sure they were all still alive and that a demon hadn't attacked.

"Miley?" Jake whispered and she was a little scared because she couldn't read his voice, and it was too dark to see his face.

"Sorry!" Miley murmured, turning to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"I love you too!" He spoke quietly as if anything above a whisper and she would disapear. The second she materealized in his room Jake knew he was ready again, being around her and not calling her his was too painful.

"Jake-" Miley started, her voice full too many emotions to identify when he pulled her to him and softly pressed his lips to hers. Miley reluctantly broke away, tears shining in her eyes and sob desperate to break free. "We can't, Jake!"

"Why not?" He asked confused, hurt, longing. "I love you, you love me, why can't we be together?"

"Because from the first time we met, we've practically been dating." Miley whispered, sniffing once, stepping back from him. "I know that I don't deserve to even know you after what I did and I also know that you shouldn't want to be anywhere near me, to know me, to want to be with me, to trust me."

"But I do! I _do_ want to know you, I _do_ want to be with you. You made _one_ mistake, and I can get over that!" He gently stroked her face, feeling her hot, salty tears.

"But I can't! I can't trust myself! I don't know _why_ I did what I did, and what happens if I do it again? Are you just gonna 'get over it'? I can't hurt you again, Jake!" Miley was full out crying now and Jake did _not_ have tears in his own eyes. "I have to know for sure that I'm not going to do something like that again before we can be together."

"Then why did you come here?" Jake demanded, roughly stepping back and turning away from her, she would _not_ see him cry, he'd die first, his voice above the whisper they had both been using for the firs time since she arrived.

"I-I just needed to see you!" She said, stepping back in surprise, he'd never yelled at her before, even when she was the worst person in the entire universe he was always so sweet and caring.

"Why? You obviously don't need me like I need you!" Jake glared intensely at the wall.

"I do! I do need you, Jake! More than you could possibly know! But I can't hurt you again!"

"And you think telling me you don't want to be with me after I tell you I love you doesn't hurt?" He spun around to face her before he could stop himself and she gasped seeing the tears on his face, he'd come a lot closer since she first appeared and the sun had gotten a little higher in the sky, casting a soft dark blue through the room.

"I _do_ want to be with you, Jake!" Miley whispered, carefully reaching up to wipe away his tears. "But I know that if I don't sort this out then I'm gonna hurt you like I did before, and I can't do that to you!"

Then suddenly her back was against a wall he was pressed against her, kissing her. Miley closed her eyes and couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth ever so slightly which Jake took to be a good sign so he opened his as well, engaging her in her first ever french kiss. He kissed her with such a fiery passion and the feel of his lips and tongue connected with hers made Miley light-headed, she gripped at him desperately, bringing him as close to her as humanly possible. A good, fiery, searing hot, passionate, needy, desperate five minutes the two were forced apart out of a need for air, gasping Jake rested his forehead against Mileys.

"I'll wait!" He breathed, wiping her tearsaway and stroking piece of hair away from her stained, slightly red face. "I'll wait until we're _both_ ready to be together!" With that Jake stepped away from her, leaving her weak-kneed against t he wall and she quickly orbed out before anything else could happen in case it might be in the negative nature. She flopped down onto her bed in Malibu with a sigh that so many meaning she couldn't even name them all, she knew he had just admitted he wasn't over the Nick kiss and she also knew she wasn't either, but at that moment all that mattered was the pure bliss she was feeling after _**that**_.

_**Power Of Five**_

"It's like watching a soap opera!" Penny Halliwell anounced incrediously, having just watched her granddaughter make out with Jake in his room.

"Of course it is; they're teenagers!" Susan Stewart frowned, her little girl was growing up so fast.

"So you're okay with what's been happening the past month?" Patty Halliwell asked.

"Of course not! That's my little girl and her whole life has been turned upsidedown and inside out a million times since her birthday!" The three dead mothers/grandmothers watched Miley laying on her bed and squeeling excitedly into a pillow.

"What did I miss?" One of the Elders, Lucas, asked coming over to the witches. Lucas had always been on their side when it came to watching over the sisters, the other Elders didn't want them to watch all the time or they might want to interfere but Lucas thought they should be allowed to watch their daughters/granddaughters as much as they wanted.

"Jake and Miley kissed again!" Patty informed, like it was a TV show like her mother said, which they did sometimes make it sound like.

"But they're not together again, they're taking time apart to figure out their feelings and Miley wants to figure out if she likes Nick as well." Susan put forth and Lucas' face fell, he was pro Jake/Miley being together.

"Miley _loves_ Jake, she should be with him, 'cause it's only a possibility that she might _like_ Nick!" Lucas pouted and the other three looked at him like he grew an extra head. "What?"

"This is my daughters life and you're treating it like a cheesy soap opera?!?!?"

"Susan, you just said that's what it was!" Patty interupted and the other woman rolled her eyes.

"But still, have a little respect, she's going through a hard time!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

"To prove your indifference to the girl you will hurt her!" The Source had summoned the three older Jonas brothers once again after deciding to test their loyalties after the Seer had shown him some very troubling images. "You will _kill_ her mortal father and brother!" Nick looked ready to argue but decided against it, arguing with The Source could only result in death, and besides what reason would he have to not kill the two older Stewarts, he was demon and they were prey. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sire!" Kevin, Joe and Nick bowed their heads before shimmering out.

"It's been so long since I killed an innocent!" Kevin exclaimed excitedly, his eyes turning pitch black as he rubbed his hands together hungrilly.

"And let's not forget; it'll be little Nicky's first kill!" Joe pointed out and the boy in question glared at the name they always called him.

"I'm not sure about this, guys!" He blurted out before he could stop himself and then realizing what he said, quickly covered it up . "I'm what if Miley figures out it was us? She'll never join the dark side!"

"Are you falling for her?" The older two suddenly rounded on him, it was Joe who had asked the question.

"No!" Nick quickly denied, his heart thumping in his chest as he realized his brother was right, he was falling for her. "She's just a mission!"

"Then I think, since it's going to be his first kill, our little Nicky should get to drive the steak through her heart." Kevin was now speaking to Joe as if the younger one wasn't there.

"Oh, yes!" Joe agreed, grinning evilly and they both turned back to Nick who suddenly felt nervous. "Guess what, Nick?"

"What?" He asked, a little afraid of the older demons.

"You get to do the finishing touches old sweet little Mileys _'Daddy'_!" Nicks eyes widened, but trying not to let his brothers see his aprehension he hurried to cover it with a blank look.

"Fine!" He muttered, shimmering out before he could reveal his newly discovered emotions. Demons don't feel things. Demons don't have emotions! He kept repeating to himself in his head as if that would make them go away.

_**Power Of Five**_

To say Miley was nervous would be an understatement. She was downright terrified of being in the same house as Jake again after getting to stay with her Dad and brother until New Years Eve. They hadn't spoken, or had any contact at all since Christmas night/Boxing Day morning and she had been dreaming about the kiss every single night, whilst driving herself mad during the day trying to figure _why_ she had let Nick kiss her and what it meant.

"I love you, guys!" She wrapped Robby and Jackson up in a final goodbye hug, infinately less depressed than the last time she had had to do this.

"We love you, too, Bud!" Robby whispered, reluctantly releasing her and she stepped back, giving them a final wave before blinking out.

"Hey, Miley!" Prue grinned, giving her youngest sister a half-hug when she blinked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" The teenager muttered dully, she may not have been as depressed but that didn't mean she wasn't upset.

"Hey, guys, can I go to a..." Jake trailed off when he saw Miley. "Hi!" He greeted awkwardly, not quite sure where they stood.

"Hi!" She gave him a sort of sad half smile and then without warning he swept her up into a tight hug which she gladly returned, both of them lingering a little longer than normal before reluctantly breaking away. "I, um... I think I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs." Miley told everyone, blushing bright red before orbing out of the kitchen.

"What's up, Jake?" Kyle asked, still a little shock, that had been the most alive anyone had seen him since before the kiss.

"Huh?" The boy looked confused before remembering why he had come down from his room where he had spent 90% of his time since that day. "Oh, uh, nevermind!"

"Well, in that case do you want to go to Piper's for a New Years party tonight?" Prue asked, excited to spend as much time with her family as possible and her childhood home and also currious as to what Phoebe and Paiges homes were like, having never seen them in anything more than pictures because everything seemed to take place at the Manor. Something was of course completely normal considering most of their magical battles happened there so it was usually just easier to go there in need of anything.

"Uh... Sure!" Jake nodded after glancing quickly at the roof and Prue raised a questioning eyebrow at him with a knowing smirk. "Call me when we're leaving!" He requested, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Smiles!" Jake grinned, knocking on Mileys open bedroom door and leaning against the doorframe - he'd started calling her 'Smiley' or 'Smiles' when they were secretly together.

"Hey, Jakers!" She smiled shyly, carefully keeping her distance as he entered her room.

"So you're Hannah Montana?" It was the first anyone had acknowledged her secret since she revealed it - even though she had spoken to everyone from her new family since they had watched the DVD.

"Are you mad?" She asked nervously, absently chipping at the nailpollish on her left hand.

"No!" He answered truthfully, sitting on the edge of her bed and noticing how she walked away from him to sit at her desk. "I'm jealous!"

"Of what?" Miley asked surprised, completely forgetting about their awkwardness for a few seconds.

"That you thought of that! I wish had an option to keep my life private and still have my career!"

"So you don't care that I kept it from you?" Miley questioned for clarification, still in disbelief.

"No!" Jake assured, jumping up and suddenly moving so he was kneeling right in front of her, her heart started beating frantically in her chest at the close proximity. "I could never hate you! I was in shock at first, but after I was jealous that I hadn't thought of something like when I was starting to really get into acting."

"I just wanted to do what I love and still have a normal life!" Miley explained needlessly. "_'The Best Of Both Worlds'_!" She mocked her own song and Jake laughed, realizing just how many of her songs made more sense now that he knew what they were about.

"Are you going to the New Years thing next door tonight?" He asked, getting up and going back to her bed.

"Probably; it's either that or going to one of those Hollywood parties that are gonna be full of paparazzi and or drunk celebrities celebrating the New Year!" Miley shrugged and he nodded in understanding.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Oh, that must be the Jonas'!" Piper anounce when the doorbell rang just after Prue, Andy, Kyle, Miley and Jake had orbed into the living room and pleasentries had been exchanged, causing all five of them to freeze.

"They're gonna be here?" Miley questioned slowly, her eyes flickering from Jake to the closed door, a panicked look hidden deep in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Piper nodded, before catching their looks, there was horror, anger and emotionless split between the five of them. "Why? I thought it'd be good, their boys are around your age, right?"

No-one spoke and Miley realized her fling with Jake and cheating on him with Nick hadn't left the residents of their house and she started unconsciously backing away from the door.

"Uh.. Yeah!" It was surprisingly Jake who spoke and Mileys head snapped towards him, as did Prue, Andy and Kyle's. "Well, Kevin is 19 and Joe is 17, but... _Nick_ is our age!" A look of pain crossed his pace as he forced Nicks name out. "And the younger one is around Wyatt and Chris' age!"

"Great!" Piper shot them all a weird look, wondering what their rpoblem suddenly was and went over to answer the door.

"Hi, Miley!" Frankie practically yelled in excitement when he caught sight of her and ran over, giving her a hug around the middle, causing Jake of all people to chuckle slightly at her awkwardly patting him on the head as she avoided his older brothers.

"What's so funny, Ryan?" Nick suddenly asked and his smile fell, rapidly turning into a glare, that anyone else would've been scared of.

"None of your business, Jonas!" He growled, barely containing his rage as images of him kissing Miley flashed through his mind.

"Singstar!" Wyatt yelled, interrupting the teenage boys that had captured everyones attention.

"Yeah, Singstar!" Chris agreed, running over and pulling on Mileys hand, leading her over to the TV where they had set up the game in hopes of playing with her again.

"I'm on Miley's team!" The brothers anounced at the same time and the girl in question couldn't help but bust out laughing at how much it reminded her of the first time they had played before Christmas - back when things were simpler and her and Jake were happy together with no complications.

"Guys!" Miley interrupted when Frankie joined the argument about who got to be on her team as well and all three young boys turned to her. "We've been through this before, if you're on my team, who's gonna be on Jakes team?"

"Who cares?" Chris shrugged, definately less shy then when she had first met him, though still the quieter one.

"Oh, I feel real loved!" Jake muttered sarcastically, loud enough for everyone to hear as the older three Jonas brothers made their way over to the group.

"Why?" Nick scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see any whores around here!"

"Nick!" Miley whispered in a pleading voice, she didn't want them to get into a fight in front of the kids who were paying rapt attention to the teen heartthrobs. The dark-haired boy looked at her and heard her silent warning loud and clear and knowing she wasn;t someone he wanted to be on the wrong side of decided to let it drop... For now at least. _'__**I**__ love you!'_ She sent to Jake, making him smile at her and scoot a little closer to her. "Okay so how 'bout Frankie, Wyatt, Chris and Jake be on my team and then Kevin, Joe and Nick on the other?" She suggested after making sure a fight wasn't going to break out.

"That's not fair, it'll be three against five!" Joe wined and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! You guys are professional singers and you're saying you can't take us on?" She crossed her arms across her chest, a challenging look in her eye and Jake smirked - even if they a single ounce of talent they were no match for her.

"Bring it!" Joe picked up a controller and began to scroll through the songs they had to chose from, finally settling on _Summer Nights_ from _Grease_.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Wyatt and Chris chanted as Joe took a microphone and handed her the other one, the adults had long since turned their full attention to the group of teens and small boys

Joe started off, deciding to have a little fun with the young witch beside him as his lyrics scrolled onto the screen.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

Miley rolled her eyes.

_Summer lovin happened so fast_ The Jonas' stood shocked at what they were hearing, the Source hadn't told them she could sing.

_I met a girl crazy for me_ Joe eyed Miley, clearly checking her out.

_Met a boy cute as can be_ Miley started flirtatiously towards him before suddnly turning and blowing a kiss at Jake.

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_ The two voice melded beautifully together, even Jake had to admit that and he hated the Jonas' with a fiery passion.

_Uh well-a well-a well-uh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?_ Joe sang the last line on his own, raising his eyebrows at Miley suggestively.

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like does he have a car?_ She choked a little laughing at his coming ons.

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_ Joe pulled her up against him as he was rescuing her from something.

_He showed off, splashing around_ Miley broke free and pretended to splash water at him, after noticing Jake looked about ready to kill someone or pass out at her constant closeness to him.

They went through the chorus again, changing the right parts and adding the moves to fit as well.

_Took her bowling in the arcade_ Joe pretended to get a strike.

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_We made out under the dock_ He flicked his tongue out at her suggestively.

_We stayed out 'til ten o'clock_ When it got to the part about sounding like a drag Miley smirk and pushed Joe away from where had gotten increasingly close, though never invading her personal space, she definately like this brother - though in a friendly way not like the awkward thing with her and Nick.

_He got friendly holding my hand_ She clasped her hands over her heart and did an overly dramatic movie love-sick sigh.

_Well she got friendly, down in the sand_ Joe dropped to his knees and winked up at her.

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_Well, she was good, you know what I mean_ Joe smirked at her, the chorus came and went again and the music got slower, Miley expression turned sad to fit with the mood of the song.

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_ She pretended to shiver in the wintery air.

_So I told her we;d still be friends_ Joe's expression looked so honest in that for moment she almost believed him.

_Then we made our true love vow_ She struggled as the notes started getting higher, something she had never mastered in her vocal lessons.

_Wonder what she's doing now_

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams,_

_Bu-ut, those su-ummer nights..._ Miley could definately hold the note, but she couldn't get that high and just gave up at the end, not wanting to embarass herself.

"Okay, so you braught it!" Joe smirked when the music stopped, his eyes alight as he turned to the screen for the scores. "Now let's just see who braught more?"

"Oooh... That's gotta hurt!" Miley smiled when the scores appeared that said she had just a few more points than he did, despite not singing half of the last two lines.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

"You were great tonight!" Nick told Miley, sitting down on the couch next to her, completely ignoring Jake who was on her other side.

"Thanks!" She smiled nervosly, unconsciously moving closer to Jake, kissing him again was _not_ an option, especially in front of Jake.

"Nicholas, Joseph, why don't you two run across the street and get your _Guitar Hero_ things? I'm sure Jake and Miley wold love to play with you!" Denise suddenly suggested and Miley had to stop herself from jumping up and giving her a big hug.

"Yes, Mom!" The two boys said in dull tones, trudging out of the house, as soon as they were out of sight they glanced around before shimmering out of San Francisco to Malibu.

"Wait!" Nick put his arm out to stop Joe from advancing, they had rematerialized just outside the Stewarts property.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't be able to do it, you like her!" Joe smirked, trying to advance again.

"It's not that, there's a spell up that senses evil, if we go inside their property it'll go off and allert someone!" Nick told him, staring intently at the border of their where he could see a faint line tracing around the house.

"So hurry up and block it, we have to hurry, dude!" Joe ordered impatiently and Nick glared, closing his eyes and focusing his sense blocking power on the entire house.

"I don't think I can hold it long, it was done by someone really powerful." He told his rother, slight sweat beads starting to form on his forehead already and the older one nodded, knowing that meant he would be doing all the killing tonight.

The two crept up the stairs and into the first bedroom they saw, Joe quietly took out a poisoned athame and cut sliced quickly across Jackson throat, he didn't even have a chance to wake p before the blood loss and poison killed him, next the entered a room that looked to be Miley's and Nick looked around sadly, she'd been here only hours before. After that they made their way to Robby's room, he was sleeping restlessly and had the cordless phone clutched tightly in his hand, waiting for his daughter to call for the New Year. Having seen his little brothers look when they were in Mileys room and his hesitation to enter Robby's Joe thrust the athame into his hands and pointed at the father.

"I can't!" Nick denied, trying to hide behind keeping the block up so he wouldn't have to actually kill Miley's father.

"Just do it!" Joe hissed, neither one of them noticing Robby starting to wake up.

"But, what about the spell?" Nick tried again, desperate not to kill him, though not sure why.

"Who are you?" Robby's voice startled them and they both turned to see the man aproaching. "What are you doing in my house?"

Nick threw the athame in panic, having accidently dropped his sense block on the house and grabbed Joe, shimmering out before he could even see where the knife ended up. By the time they appeared in the house back in Prescott Street Robby had crumpled to floor, dead, Nick's shot had been right through his heart.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Hey, I think I left the... Stove on next door, come check with me, Andy!" Prue ordered, her eyes widened i horror for a moment, the spell around the Stewarts house had been activated, before waiting for a reply she dragged her beloved out the back door and started towards their house in the pitch darkness, as soon as they were in the cover of their home Andy orbed them to Malibu to see what had set of the alarms in their heads.

"Sorry it took so long, Joe got tangled up in the cords!" Nick apologized, when the two brothers came back to the Halliwell with the game they had used as a cover to go kill Robby and Jackson. Jake was playing with the boys on the floor, it was some made up game involving toy cars and robots, the adults were all talking together, Kevin was with Jake and the kids, and Miley was sitting on the couch with her sketch book, drawing something as she kept glancing back and forth between the five boys on the floor and her book.

The night continued, The teenagers play _Guitar Hero_, the kids fell asleep on the floor and Prue and Andy never returned. Miley felt that familiar excited feeling in the pit of her stomach as the countdown to 2009 started.

_10_ She glanced at the two 14-year-olds on either side of her.

_9_ She knew she had to kiss one of them at midnight, it was tradition to the kiss person next to you.

_8_ She inched a little closer to Jake, still not trusting herself around Nick.

_7_ Prue and Andy returned to San Francisco, they had been gone for three hours now.

_6_ Jake casually rested his hand on her waist, he was going to be the one to kiss Miley, not Nick.

_5_ Prue and Andy came back into the house looking depressed.

_4_ Miley licked her lips in anticipation.

_3_ Jaake drew her even closer and Miley looked up at him, excitement coursing through her.

_2_ Prue and Andy were walking towards them, completely un-noticed by them of course.

_1_ Jake swooped down and captured Miley's lips in the one of the most intense kisses of her life before the countdown even finished. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he traced his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him... Who cares if everyone was watching them?

Suddenly Miley was pulled away from Jake and another set of lips was covering her still tingling ones, these were kissing her roughly, though not hard enough to hurt her and the next thing she knew she gave herself to this kisser as well, but keeping her mouth shut when he asked for entrance - she still had enough sense in her mind to know that french kissing with this person didn't feel quite right... Yet.

Jake pulled Miley off of Nick and she looked around wildly at everyone staring at the trio, mainly her, and she turned a mixture of bright blushing red and sickly pale white after realizing what she had done, she still had one hand resting on Jakes chest where it had fallen when Nick pulled her to him, and her toher hand was at his neck, where she had held him to her.

"Miley, we need to talk!" Prue's voice interrupted her hazy brain and she looked at her oldest sister with wide eyes and allowed herself to be led away. "It's about your Dad and brother!"

Prue didn't need to continue, though she did, Miley already knew what had happened from their looks and her voice. Daddy and Jackson were dead! There wasn't a doubt in her mind, which was only confirmed when Prue said those exact words.

Miley's blissful, happy feeling that she got from kissing Jake _and_ Nick quickly disappeared and was replaced by numb depression.

Daddy and Jackson are dead!

The words kept repeating themselves in her mind, no matter how much she tried to stop them, Prue pulled her into a hug as she just stood there.

Daddy and Jackson are dead!


	22. Chapter 22

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

"Miley?" It was two weeks after the New Year, just hours after Robby and Jacksons funeral in Tennessee and the girl in question was lying on her back in the feilds of her old farm in Crowley Corners, she'd been there since the service ended, just staring up at the sky. "Come on, Miley, you have to come inside or you'll get sick!" Jake said softly, sitting down next to her unmoving body, when she didn't budge Jake sighed and lay down next to her, staring up at the stars in the dark night sky, he'd never seen so many stars in his life. Jake looked to his left and saw silet tears streaming down the sides of Mileys face, he gently reached out and pulled her close to him ina comforting hug that she didn't push away from like she had in the past two weeks, instead she curled up into his side and cried into his chest, slightly staining his suit, not that he noticed or cared.

_**Power Of Five**_

As the sole living heir to her father Miley had inherited everything, the farm in Tennessee, the beach house in Malibu, the holiday house in mountains, the priceless guitar collection, everything from her dad's old singing day, not that Miley cared. After finally realizing Miley wasn't going to move on her own Andy had orbed her back to San Fransisco after she had spent three days out in the feilds, just staring blankly up at the sky, but as soon as he had put her down in her bedroom she had walked out and went to lay down in the back yard, staring up at the sky.

"Hey!" Prue layed down next to the 14-year-old on the cold grass, they'd all tried convincing her to do something, anything, just to come inside because everytime they tried to orb her in she just walked straight back out. To her surprise Miley actually turned her attention from the stormy sky above them to look at her.

"What's it like?" Her voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper and Prue had to strain herself to hear it, she was shocked this was the first time Miley had spoken at all in three weeks.

"What's what like?"

"Death!" Miley replied simply, turning back to the dark clouds threatening to rain on them. "What's it like to die? What's it like to be dead?"

"It's weird at first!" Prue answered honestly, remembering when she had died and crossed over to the other side. "It's like you're in this tunnel and you can see everything that happened in your life, all the good stuff you did, everything you wish you could change, and you're just floating there, literally watching your life flash before your eyes. Then when you get to the end of the tunnel everyone that byou loved and lost is waiting there, to help you through it all and then you can watch over the people you love from up there in these sort of pool-like things that show the people that are still alive. You can't feel pain or hurt or anything bad, you're just happy or content and loved...." Prue trailed off when Miley stood up and walked back into the house, leaving her laying there on the grass.

"I want to start school tomorrow!" Miley informed Andy and Kyle when she walked into the kitchen before turning and staring up to her room, word from when she was little playing in her head.

"_One of the best things I can give will be a proper education, MilesI"_ Robby had told her when she was nervous about starting first grade and she wanted to make sure she got one, for her Daddy, he wanted her to graduate High School and go to college, he'd always been very firm about that when she was growing and had started putting away fro both her and Jacksons college funds when they both started school.

"Um, Miles?" Jake asked, knocking on her open door and she looked at him sharply.

"Don't call me that!" She demanded,a look of pain crossing her features.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" He sat down next to her on her bed that hadn't been used in three weeks. "You can take as much as you want-"

"My Daddy always wanted me and Jackson to have a proper education, I'm gonna make sure at least one of his kids does!" She cut him off, she wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't, she just didn't have any more tears left in her at that moment.

"Well, why don't you at least wait until Monday? There's no point in starting on a Friday!" Jake reached out and started rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Fine! But I'm going to normal school, not magic school!" Miley crawled away from him and under her covers, giving him the hint to leave her alone now.

"I'm going with her on Monday to normal school!" Jake told the adults downstairs, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

_**Miley**_

"_Hi, Bud!" Robby was behind her and Miley spun to face him, her face lighting up in happiness._

"_Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder as he stroked her hair and wishpered sweet nothings into her ear. They seemed to stay like that for hours, Miley crying into Robby's shoulder and muttering over and over again how she thought she lost him and how she should have been there, whilst he stroked her hair, rubbed her back and murmured comforting words to her._

"_Daddy? What's happening? Where are you going?" Robby was starting to fade away, he was smiling at her, trying to sooth her fears, then suddenly everything turned dark and his expression turned angry._

"_It's your fault!" He shouted, fading slowly away, pointing an accusing finger at his daughter. "It's all your fault! You didn't love us enough and now we're dead! You __**killed**__ us!" He was yelling and just after the last word left his mouth he was gone, his words echoing around her._

"DADDY!!!" Miley screamed, sitting up with a jolt, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"Miley?!?!?" Jake was in her room as soon as he heard her, he wrapped her up in a tight hug as she cried onto him, not having enough strength or will to push him away. Prue, Andy and Kyle were there a split second after Jake, taking the scene in, Prue tried to get closer to them, to comfort her little sister but the girls big black sheild sprang up around her and Jake, keeping everyone else away.

"Miley?" Prue spoke softly on the outside of thebubble, hoping she could hear her in there.

"Stay away from me!!!" The dark-haired teenager yelled at the adukts, turning her red-rimmed, almost black eyes on them. "You promised you'd protect them! You promised nothing bad would happen to them! You lied! They're dead!" She shrank back into Jake, having lost her sudden burst of energy. "They're dead!" She whispered again, a fresh wave of tears starting as she sobbed into his chest. "They're dead!"

After hearing that Prue slowly turned around and left, tears sparkling in her blue eyes as she walked back downstairs, Andy hot on her heals, whilst Kyle just orbed out to go God knows where.

"I'm never gonna let anything hurt you every again!" Jake promised Mley quietly, kissing her head and whisper soothing words to her as she cried herself into a restless sleep in his arms, never once letting her sheild down.

_**Power Of Five**_

Bright and early Monday morning Miley dressed in black jeans, longsleave black shirt, black shoes and her hair was down, falling in natural waves around her shoulders under her black cap. Over the weekend Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie had come up with a phrase activated glamour charm so that they could hide Miley's magical heart and Jake's identity, all the Halliwells could see who they were the whole time but everyone else could only see the glmaours when it was active. Miley's glamour simply hid the heart and changed nothing else, whilst Jakes made his hair short, bleach blonde and his facial structure was slightly different so they still knew who he was but no-one would recognise him as Jake Ryan. On the weekend they had also enrolled the two of them at Baker High School with Miley being enrolled as Pacey Halliwell and Jake as Jake Jenkins, Billie's little brother.

"Are you sure you want to go today?" Prue asked when Miley came down the stairs after being up in her room the entire weekend and only ever letting Jake near her.

Miley just glared in response, sitting next to Jake and staring blankly at the cereal Andy set in front of her, of all the things he'd braught her to try and eat she'd thrown most of it back up and only kept down small bits of dry toast. Jake handed her a piece of his toast that had some sort of chocolate spread on it, smiling a little at her as she took a hesitant bite. Miley stood up and grabbed her school bag from where Jake had set it by the front door and dragged it outside to Prue's car in the driveway. Jake quickly followed Miley after orbing up to her room to make sure she had her phone - which she didn't - he'd almost become like her carer in the last few days, doing everything for her from bringing her food to holding her and talking her through her nightmares every night and making sure she bathed and changed every day. Prue glanced in the rearview mirror at Miley when she got into her car, sighing she backed out of the driveway and started the familiar route to her old High School.

"Come on, Miley!" Jake murmured when they pulled up to the school, grabbing her bag before she could start dragging it along the ground again. Prue made to get out as well but Miley just walked away without even acknowledging her presence, whilst Jake turned to her. "Thanks!" He tried to give her a reasuring smile but it came out more like a grimace.

As soon as Miley and Jake entered the schools hallways some guy let out a wolfwhistle, checking her out whilst his friends made other aproving comments about her figure and Jake shot a deathly glare at them as he led her through to the office.

"Um, hi! We're the new students starting today!" He greeted the woman behind the desk in the main office.

"Names?" The woman asked, glancing at Miley for a second.

"Uh, Jake Jenkins and Pacey Halliwell!"

"Here are your scheduals, locker numbers, maps and you need your teachers to sign these!" The woman handed him a bunch of papers before glancing at Miley again. "Halliwell... Any relation to Prue, Piper and Phoebe?"

"Uhh... She's not exactly on speaking terms with her sisters right now!" Jake said uneasily when he saw Mileys eyes flash at the mention of the oldest, quickly leading her out of the room before the receptionist could question her any further.

"Hey, Sexy, want a _real_ man to show you around?" A boy who looked to be at least 17 offered, leaning on a row of lockers as Jake stopped to open his and put his and Mileys stuff inside except for what they would need for their first classes, he didn't see any point in looking for the other when everything fit in this one.

"Stay away from her!" Jake growled, pushing the older boy away from Miley who was looking at him with wide eyes, hugging her books tightly to her chest. Jake grabbed her hand and they walked to their Homeroom, trying let all the guys to know to stay away from her.

"Thanks!" She mumbled, keeping her eyes down as they walked.

"Anytime!" It was a good thing they had gotten to the school early because they only just found th right classroom when the last bell rang. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Miley shrugged and Jake opened the door, turning all eyes to them.

"You two must be Pacey and Jake?" The teacher looked to a pretty nice guy, his name was Mr. Vista and he quickly motioned them inside.

"Uh, yeah!" Jake nodded and Miley just stared blankly back, it got a little un-nerving after a while.

"Great! Why don't you guys take those seats in the middle and we'll get started?" Jake let Miley go first and started turning a little red from anger when the other boys called out and whistled in aproval. "Oh, come on, guys, show a little respect."

_**Power Of Five**_

The rest of the day continued somewhat like that, with Miley only ever saying a few words of thanks to Jake every time he stood up for her and never leaving her side the whole day.

"How was your day?" Prue asked when the teenagers slid into the back of her car.

"Fine!" Jake gave the standard response while Miley just shrugged, the most she had acknowledged her in days.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked, trying to start a conversation, feeling a little awkward, glancing at them - mainly Miley - in the rearview mirror.

"Probably just homework!" Jake resplied whilst Miley shrugged again, resting her head on his shoulder and letting her eyes woner to the buildings flying by the moving car, silence rang loudly through the car the rest of the trip much to Prue's dismay.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Wednesday, February 4, 2009_

"I'm sorry!" Miley whispered sadly to the old family photo she kept on her bedside table, kissing each tiny face of her mother, father and brother before going to her bathroom to take a shower before bed - Jake had finally stopped locking her in and waiting outside the door until she was done.

She slowly stripped of her clothes, catching a glimps of herself in the mirror before she stepped into the shower - she had lost her light tan and was a sort of sickly pale and her ribs were slightly visible, she'd lost a lot of weight through not eating and throwing up for the last month. After turning the hot water on full Miley let the scolding droplets burn her skin, turning it red from the heat, the same color as the marks on her wrists. She picked up the razor on the side, carefully taking the loose blade out of it's spot and holding it to her soft skin, giving it a quick swipe and revelling in the pain as her blood slowly leaked out, turning the water going down the drain a pale pinkish.

"Miley?" Jakes voice preceeded his appearence in her bathroom - the noise from the shower couldn't be heard from outside. "Are you..." He trailed off, catching site of her naked form sitting in the corner of her glass sanctuary. His sudden appearence caused Miley to look up and not concentrate on her actions, making her accidently cut her right wrists deeper than she intended to. "Oh, my God!" Jake ran over to her, flinging the door open and kneeling down, bringing her into his arms.

"Jake! Put me down!" Miley ordered, squirming in his hold. "Put me down!" He gently lay her down on her bed, getting the white covers all wet and slightly bloody.

"Oh, my God!" Jake whispered to himself, orbing a towel onto the bed beside where he was sitting and wrapping it around her naked body. "HELP!" He yelled, hoping someone heard him.

"Let go of me!" Miley demanded, struggling as he tried to dry her and grab her wrists to clean them.

"What's going on?" Prue ran into the attic, looking around frantically for an attacker.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!" Miley was still squirming against Jake, trying to get him to stop wiping at her cuts with the edge of the towel covering her.

"Miley?" Prue ran over when he saw the blood and Miley started getting a little light-headed. "ANDY! KYLE!"

"Oh, God! Please be okay! Please be okay, Miley!" Jake murmured, placing his hands over her still bleeding wrists in an attempt to heal them, getting nothing more than a faint golden glow before nothing but blood seeped through his fingers.

"Get off of me!" Miley tried to push him off her, closing her eyes for a few seconds as she got weaker.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He shook her shoulder slightly, still trying to heal her, when she slipped into unconcsiousness, Andy and Kyle finally arriving after what felt like hours but what was really less than a minute. "Wake up! Wake up, Miley! Wake up!"

"Do something!" Prue begged, knowing better than to interfere, even though everything in her body was telling her to.

"Jake!" Andy tried to pull the boy away from Miley, but he resisted, not willing to leave her side for any reason.

"No!" His voice was choked with unshed tears, who cares if Jake Ryan doesn't cry! Leslie Ryan does and seeing the love of his young life bleeding and unconcsious made him want to start.

"Jake! We have to help her!" Andy said forcefully and he seemd to weaken, allowing himself to be moved away so the two whitelighters could help Miley.

Everything in his mind went blank as Andy and Kyle tried to wake Miley and were constantly orbing in and out of the room to get various things to help, one time Kyle even returned with Leo after Prue had mentioned that he was a medic in World War II.

_**Power Of Five**_

"Miley?" Nicks voice broke as he saw the girl in question lying on her bed bleeding, with the two whitelighters she lived with rushing around her trying to keep her alive. Him and his older brothers had been hidden magical cameras in the walls of 1327 to keep an eye on their target. Guilt flashed through him, he'd done this to her, he'd been the one to put the knife through her fathers heart and from that, through her heart. He'd hurt her more than anyone else ever could and now he was watching the consiquences play out before him on what looked to be a normal plasma screen TV in his living room.

"What's going on, dude?" Kevin was in the doorway of the living room, a smirk gracing his lips as he watched the same images as his brother.

"I did that to her!" Nick whispered, not even thinking or caring that he was openly admitting his care for Miley as his eyes burned, begging him to release the tears welling up in them.

"Dude?" Kevin knew when something was wrong and this was definately one of those times, he may not have had as many emotional experiences as Frankie or even Nick, but he had had one or two from living with mortals most of his life and had even been feeling guilty for having a hand in planning Robby and Jacksons murders when he saw how broken Miley had become after it. She used to be so innocent and sweet, now she was like a zombie - and that was when she actually showed signs of life.

_**Power Of Five**_

"How come Miley doesn't smile any more?" Frankie innocently asked Joe at the park at the same time as the crisis was happening on Prescott Street, no-one had told him about the plan to seduce the teenage girl to the dark side, they all thought he was too much like a human to be in on the plan. And that was before he had become attached to the girl.

"Well, because her father and brother are dead!" Joe answered, glancing down at his brother, feelings of remorse flowing through him, how could one girl effect the family of 'cold-hearted' demons so much? "And when you lose someone like she lost them, then you don't like to smile any more for a while."

"But she has a pretty smile, it makes me happy inside!"

"Yeah, me too, Frankster!" Joe sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder as they walked along the egde of the park, by the lake.

"Did you and Nick make Mileys Daddy and brother dead?" The 6-year-old asked, lookjing up at the older Jonas whos eyes widened at the question.

"Why would you think that?"

"'Cause I heard you and him talking and you said you wished you hadn't done it 'cause you hated seeing Miley hurt and then Nick said he would have preffered the Source killed him instead of what he did!" Frankie told him and Joe stopped, kneeling down in front of his brother with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah!" Joe sighed, looking down. "We did kill them, but it was because the Source told us to and we didn't know it was going to make us feel this way. I wish I hadn't ever since I saw what it did to Miley!"

"I HATE YOU!!!" Frankie yelled, backing away and drawing looks from passers by, the sudden outburst shocking him. "I HATE YOU! AND I HATE NICK! AND HATE THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHERS!!!"

_**Power Of Five**_

"Is she okay?" Jake asked Kyle when all Leo was doing was wiping the drying blood away from Mileys arms.

"We hope so!" Kyle sat on the floor next to him, but he kept his eyes on the girl on the bed in the middle of the room. "But we'll have to wait for her to wake up to know for sure!"

"What if she doesn't?" Jake whispered, afraid of the question and answer. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

"You've got to think possitive! You've go to believe that she's strong enough to get through this!" Jake scoffed at those words, barely containing himself from laughing out loud.

"'Think possitive'? 'Believe'?" Jake was suddenly on his feet, taking his gaze off of Miley long enough to glare at Kyle. "You think that's gonna make her better? You think that's gonna stop her depression? You think _believing_ is going to make Miley happy again?"

"Jake!" Prue stepped froward, her voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"NO!" He yelled, turning on her, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt and innumerable other emotions. "This is _your_ fault! If you had kept your promise, if you had protected them like you said you would, they'd still be alive. Miley would still be happy! And she wouldn't have tried to kill herself!" Prue took a step back in fright as the air around him crackled with magic and thunder cracked loudly outside.

"Okay, man, that's enough!" Andy stepped between the teenage boy and his wife, holding a hand to his chest to stop him from advancing on her. "Cool it!"

"Don't touch me!" Jake growled, pushing the older mans hand off of him and stalking over to Mileys bedside, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Let me know when she wakes up!" Leo requested, leaving the attic after he finished cleaning the blood away, shooting Jake a concerned look, it definately wasn't normal to act this way about someone he'd only met two and a half months previous.

"Leave!" Jake muttered, his voice both pleading and ordering at the same time, he didn't care how or why he just wanted to be alone with Miley.

"She's _my_ sister!" Prue argued, sending her own glare his way.

"Congratulations, do you break all your promises to all your sisters or is that just Miley?" Jake stood again, furrowing his eyebrows in mock interest. "_I love Miley_! I loved her from the beginning, I loved her when she kissed that bastard, _twice_! I love her now! I'm her _soul mate_!"

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked in disbelief, her glare faultering and she took a step back.

"Read the damn book!" He orbed the sparkly diary he had kept in a drawer in his bedside table into his hand and forced it into her hands before going back to Mileys side, sitting on the bed next to her.

Prue opened the book to the pages with his profile on it, raising her eyebrows when she saw his real name and glancing over everything else until she reached the part about his soul mate.

"_P. S. V. Halliwell slash M. R. Stewart..._" She trailed off, that could only be one person, her eyes widened after reading that. Without another word Prue closed the book and walked out of the room, tears sparkling in her eyes as she left.


	24. Chapter 24

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

"God! She's just a kid!" Kyle said frustrated, when he left the house he had gone to Paige's, he didn't know why but she had been his first choice on who to talk to about this. "She's so young and sweet and innocent! Why did it have to be her?"

"Okay, Kyle! First; stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!" Paige ordered, her deep brown eyes tracking his movements closely. "Second; why don't you start from the beginning. What happened to Miley?" When he had appeared in her living room he was muttering about Miley being hurt and not knowing if she would be okay.

"She-she-she cut her wrists!" He finally managed to get out after taking a few deep breaths and her eyes went wide as saucers. "Jake found her in the shower and she had a blade and she cut her wrists."

_**Power Of Five**_

"Please be okay!" Jake whispered, taking Miley's freezing cold left hand in both of his and bringing it to his lips, Leo had turned the temperature down as low as possible in her room and told Prue to put a cooling charm on her body to slow her blood flow or something. "I'll do anything, just please be okay!"

"Jake?" He knew that voice, it had haunted his nightmares of loosing Miley for the last two months.

"What do you want, Nick?" He asked, unable to be mean when Miley was lying beside him like this.

"I just came over to see if Miley was okay and Prue said I should come up here!" Nick said as if he didn't know what was going on, he didn't even care that he was being nice to his worst enemy. "What happened?"

"She's depressed!" Jake muttered, it was obvious what she'd done, there were bandages wrapped tightly around both of her wrists, there was dark red blood everywhere – including still all over Jake – and the only thing covering her was still just a stained red towel. "She didn't mean it, she's just depressed!" He tried to convince himself, it scared him that he hadn't noticed before now how pale and thin she had gotten.

"Listen, dude!" Nick started, not believing what he was about to do. "I know we don't like each other, but if there's anything I can do – for Miley – just let me know?"

"Sure!" Jake agreed, Miley's health came first to him, he could fight with Nick over her when she was better. That's when the girl in question began to stir, shivering at the cold as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Confused dark brown meeting deep sea green and chocolate brown, before she realized why she was so cold and they widened, tearing her hand out of Jakes she clutched at the bloody towel around her.

"What happened? What's going on?" She looked wildly from one boy to the other, before the stinging in her arms caught her attention and she turned her eyes to them, understanding flooding her as she remembered, the shower, cutting, Jake finding her, fighting against him, just wanting it all to be over, waiting for the blissful happiness of being with her family like Prue had told her.

"Miley! Thank God you're okay!" Jake pulled her into a tight hug of relief, wrapping another towel around her in the process.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Miley demanded, suddenly glaring at him, her voice accusatory.

"Mi-" Jake started, shocked before she cut him off, pushing him away from her, which resulted in him falling off of her bed and onto the floor, looking stunned.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at both boys, scratching at her bandages. "Get out of my room and leave me alone, both of you!"

"Miley-" It was Nick who tried to speak this time.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, her fiery glare making him take a step back, shooting her a sad look before walking out of the attic with his head hung.

"Miley, please?" Jake was on his knees, his eyes begging with her to let him stay, to let him take care of her and she almost caved until she remembered he was the reason she was still alive, he was the one who had saved her and kept her from her family.

"Leave me alone, Jake!" Her voice was emotionless and she avoided his eyes, instead chosing to aim her glare at the light on the ceiling.

Without another word or sound or objection Jake turned and left the room, closing the door behind him at her request, sliding to the hard wood floor on the landing outside, letting his head fall back against the door with a thud.

"What's going on?" Prue asked, halfway up the stairs, still shocked from Jakes revelation and if truth be told a little scared from his temper.

"Miley's awake!" He answered dully, keeping his eyes on his bloody hands - he hadn't washed them from when he was trying to heal Miley hours before. "You should tell Leo!"

"Listen, Jake, we did everything we could to protect Robby and Jackson, but by the time we got there they were already dead!" Prue told him, climbing a couple more steps. "We tried everything to heal them, but aside from Jacksons throat being cut and Robby being stabbed in the heart, there was demonic poison on the blade, they were dead within seconds, Jackson probably didn't even get the chance to wake up before the cut and the poison killed him." When he didn't say anything and just kept staring at his hands she sighed in defeat. "I'll go get Leo!"

"Has she said or done anything since she woke up?" Leo asked when he came up the stairs a few minutes later, Prue, Piper, Billie and Andy following close behind and Jake looked up for the first time.

"Well, she yelled at us, pushed me off her bed and after kicking us out she was scratching at the bandages." Jake said, standing and stepping out of the way of her door "Does that count?"

"You left her alone when she was trying to take her bandages off? You can't let her do that!" Leo hurriedly opened the door, rushing into the room and over to the teenage girl who was biting at the cloth around her right wrist as her left lay leaking blood, uncovered, in her lap - though she had put her pink bathrobe on so she wasn't naked any more.

"Get out of here and leave me the hell alone!" She demanded when she saw them, holding her arms against her chest.

"Miley! Stop!" Leo ordered forcefully, trying to fight against her, only to have her sheild put up against him, blocking everyone out except Jake.

"Why can't I block you out?" Miley asked, frustrated, as he aproached her. "I can get everyone else out but you! Why?"

"Maybe 'cause you don't really want to, you want me to help you!" Jake suggested, finally sitting on the bed next to her. "Please let me help you, Miley?"

"There's nothing to help, Jake!" Miley snapped, scooting as far away from him as possible without falling off her bed that was long since permanently stained red. "I just want to die! And nothing you can say or do will change my mind! I want to die!"

"Miley! Don't say that! Please?" Jake crawled after her, he grabbed hand and held it out for him, pressing one of the discarded towels to the open wound. Miley felt an almost automatic lull come over her mind when he touched her and had to fight with herself to keep from letting him take care of her.

"Jake, they were _everything_ to me, without them I don't feel alive anymore, I don't want to live without them. It was hard enough after my mom died, but after losing them, it hurts my heart to breath when they don't, to move when they can't, to _live_ when they can't." Miley told him, begging for him to let her go. "I can't do this anymore, Jake!"

"I'm not letting you give up, Miley! I may not have known them for that long, but I do know they wouldn't want you to do this." He was tearing up the towel and wraping the pieces around her arm as he spoke, glad that she finally wasn't fighting him. "I'll never leave your side if that's what it takes."

"Why? Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because I love you!" A few tears escaped his eyes, but he ignored them, instead bringing her into his arms and letting her sob into his chest, but keeping his hands firmly around her cut arms.

"Fine!" Miley whispered about half an hour later, her tears finally dried, defeated. "You can do whatever you want, but don't expect me to do anything to help."

"As long as you don't try anything like this again, we'll be fine!"


	25. Chapter 25

_**ATTENTION: THIS IS NO LONGER THE REWRITE!**_

_**I HAVE TAKEN A TEMPORARY HIATUS FROM WRITING THE REWRITE AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL VERSION!**_

_**I HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE WRITE SOON, BUT AS OF THURSDAY, DECEMBER 17TH, 2009 I HAVE NO INSPIRATION FOR IT, SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**_

_**AT THE POINT WHEN MY INSPIRATION RETURNS I WILL POST SEPERATE STORIES FEATURING THE REWRITE SO YOU WILL HAVE THE CHOICE OF READING EITHER, UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

When Miley woke up late the next morning Jake was with her on her still blood stained bed, his arms wrapped securely around her, gripping just above her bandages on her wrists tightly, though not enough to hurt her, just to keep her from trying to take them off again.

"Jake?" She whispered, not sure if he was awake or not.

"I'm right here, Mi!" He murmured back, stroking her back softly when she turned in his arms so she was facing him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to die!" Miley asnwered truthfully, burrying her head in his chest.

"Miley-"

"But it's not so bad when you hold me!" She added, her voice slightly muffled and tears starting to leak from her eyes and onto his his already ruined shirt.

"That good!" Jake let out a breath of relief, sitting up and bringing her with him, surveying all the blood everywhere. "Let's get you cleaned up!" he picked her up bridal style and went downstairs to his bathroom, not wanting to return to the so-called scene of the crime.

"Uh, Jake?" Miley asked softly when he started his bath at a warm temperature, adding some bubbles that under normal circumstances Miley would tease him for having.

"Yeah?" He quickly turned to where he had sat her on the tiled floor beside the hot-tub. Yes, he had a hot tub in his private bathroom.

"Um... This is kind of something I have to do _alone_!" She said, motioning to the rapidly filling tub.

"Oh, um...Uh...." Jake stuttered, blushing at the thought of her naked, now that her life wasn't in danger anymore he couldn't help but think about her. "Here!" He orbed the bathing suite she had worn the day they went to the beach into his hands and pushed the pieces towards her, turning away.

"Jake?!?"

"I'm sorry, Miles, but I just can't risk losing you!" He mumbled, still not turning to face her and she sighed.

"Is there _any_ way I can do this alone?" She asked, still not taking her robe off and putting her bikini on. Instead of answering Jake bowed his head and shook it a little.

"I can go get Prue or one of the others if that would be better?" He offered quietly.

"No!" Miley denied, anger in her voice at the thought of her oldest sisters betrayal. "You can stay!" Even though Jake was turned away Miley turned as well and slid the bikini bottoms on under her bathrobe before glancing over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking and reluctantly removing her robe and tieing her top around her back and neck, securing it in place. "Okay, you can turn around now!"

"Um... Okay, d-do you wanna get in?" Jake asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously and looking down as he orbed his clothes away and a pair of boardshorts on, making a mental note to burn those clothes later.

"Uh, you don't have to do this as well, you know?" Miley said awkwardly as she stood up, unconsciously trying to cover as much of herself as possible. Jake just stood up as well, turned off the water and got in next to her, grabbing his light blue loofah off the side of the tub.

"Gimme your arm!" He requested after squirting some body wash onto the loofah and Miley silently held her right arm out, letting him carefully massage it as he washed it.

"I tried it a few days after it happened as well." Miley blurted out, not liking the silence and Jake didn't have to ask what she was talking about to know; she'd tried to kill herself days after Robby and Jackson were killed. "But it didn't work 'cause I didn't cut deep enough. Yesterday was my second try, I don't think the one on my left wrist was deep enough, but I think my right was, that one felt deeper."

"Why?" Jakes voice was choked as he let her right arm go and picked up her left, starting to wash it as well.

"I can't live without them, they were my whole life." Miley whispered, closing her eyes to stop more tears. "Sometimes I just don't feel _anything_, like I'm already dead, but when I do feel it hurts. It's _my_ fault they're dead, if it weren't for me demons wouldn't have gone after them in the first place and they'd still be happy in Tennessee with everyone else-"

"Miley!" Jake suddenly growled, forcefully, cutting her off before she could say anything else. "Don't _ever_ say it's your fault _ever_ again! It wasn't! So don't say it, okay?" He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her from behind and he felt her shake her head slowly on his chest.

"But it _is_ my fault; if I wasn't born my Mom would still be alive, they'd all still be in Crowley Corners, Daddy and Jackson would be alive and everyone would be happy!" She argued, a slight whimper in her voice.

Jake tilted her head to face him and pressed his lips softly to hers, stopping her from saying anything else she might have wanted to.

"It wasn't your fault!" He repeated when he pulled away and she nodded absently and gave her a small smile, moving her off of him and sitting her in his spot before gliding to the other side of the hot tub and taking her right leg in his hands, grabbing his loofah from the water again.

"That tickles!" Miley muttered, though not showing any signs of humour when he brushed the blue loofah over the underside of her foot.

"Tell me something!" Jake requested when they decended into silence again.

"What?"

"Anything!" Jake shrugged, slowly progressing up her leg, going much slower than he had when he washed her arms. "What's your favourite movie?"

"_Hocus Pocus_!" Miley answered and upon his confused look explained. "It's a movie from, like, the early nineties staring Sarah Jessica Parker and Bette Middler, they play these sisters - theres another one as well - who are evil witches and they stay young by drinking the essence of children, but they disappeared three hundred years ago or something and the only way to bring them back is if a virgin lights some candle. And these kids who just moved to Salem - where it's set - go with a friend and the boy lights the candle, bringing the witches back and then they have to stop them from killing all the kids in town, with the help of a talking cat who used to be a boy who's sister was killed and he tried to stop everyone from going near the witches house, and a zombie who used to be one of the witches ex boyfrinds."

"Cool!" Jake nodded, now passingg her knee. "You and me should watch it together sometime!"

"What's your favourite movie?" Miley asked, trying to distract herself as he got higher.

"_Friday 13th_!" He told her. "It's a horror movie!"

"I know! I've heard about it, but Daddy never let me watch it because he thought I would have nightmares."

"Okay, second favourite movie?" Jake gulped, movie closer so her could wash her upper thigh.

"_Spiceworld_! It's the Spice Girls' movie they made in, like, '97 or something about the week leading up to their live concert at Albert Hall, it's sort of a musical/comedy or something." Miley said, her breathing a little uneven, whilst he didn't even dare to breath when he was so close to her... _Female_ parts.

"So you like the Spice Girls?" Jake let out a breath as he moved away to the other side of the hot tub to start washing her other leg.

"I did when I was younger and I still listen to their CD's and stuff!" She shrugged, letting out a small giggle when he brushed over her foot this time.

"You like that, huh?" He smirked, happy his plan to distract her had worked, gliding a couple of fingers across the sensitive underside of her foot, making her twitch and squirm in an attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"Stop it! You know that tickles!" She let out another involuntary laugh and he stopped, going back to his cleaning, the pink color the water had turned making his slightly uneasy.

"Okay, so... do you like any other girl groups?" He asked as she relaxed again.

"I like P.C.D and Shangri La!" Miley shrugged, closing her eyes a little. "And these two new groups _The Beach Girls_ and _Frank and Derol_! That's _Girls _spelt with a five instead of S!"

"Well, I haven't heard of the others, but _The Pussy Cat Dolls_ are pretty cool." Miley smirked when he said that.

"I'm sure you think so!" She laughed. "A group of hot girls dancing around in practically nothing is probably your dream come true!"

"_You're_ my dream come true!" Jake countered, suddenly very close and her breath caught in her throat when she felt his warm breath on her face. Without a second thought Miley leaned forward those seperating few centimeters and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as his made their way to her waist almost automatically.

Surprisingly Miley made the first move and parted her lips letting her tongue trace along his bottom lip, barely asking for entrance before he granted it, letting their tongues dance together for a few minutes before they were forced apart for air.


End file.
